Dragon's Love
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Prequel to 'Dragon's Tears' and 'Dragon's Silence'. Time passes. Ash and Lance begin their training, and a little more of Ash's secret is revealed... The end finally arrives, the earth renewed... Championshipping
1. Prologue: The shadowed path

Hi! Shadow is actually writing a yaoi pokemon fic. Ooh. 

Disclaimer: Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan Comics, etc. own pokemon. I do not. So that means Lance, Ash, Dragonair, Dragonite, Gyrados, etc. do not belong to me.

Ash = Red 

This is based on the Pokemon Adventure comic series. I always found it odd how Ash could be such a good trainer. It's not just luck or the Viridian Power that Yellow and Giovanni have – we know that. So how did it happen, and who trained him?

Pairings: Championshippy (Ash/Lance) Hey, I figure if I have to do shonen ai, then it had better be a good pairing! And yes, I'm the only person that does Championshippy at the moment that I know of. Oh well. And who knows, it might not turn out to be shonen ai after all (hint, hint!) I sort of need it to be male/female for the plot to work…

Note: In Pokemon Adventure, Ash doesn't have any parents. But he does have a house, and lots of pokemon even before he gets his pokédex from Oak. How does that happen?

Ages at the beginning of the fic: 

Ash/Red = 17 He looks 12 though… it's an illusion.

Blue = 12

Green = 12.5

Yellow = 9

Lance = 24

You CAN carry more than six pokemon in this series!

Ash/Red's pokemon: TMTC (too many to count) I'll list a few. Venusaur, Poliwrath, Aerodactyl, Eevee (special!), Gyrados, Dragonite, Dragonair.

Blue's pokemon (he's a guy): Ninetails, Charizard, Scyther, Porygon, Machamp, Golduck…

Green's pokemon (female): Ditto, Clefable, Jigglypuff, Snubble, Blastoise, Nidorina, Horsea…

Yellow's pokemon (Female): Pika, Kitty(Butterfree), Dodrio, Golem, Omastar, and Raticate.

Lance's pokemon: 2 Dragonair, Dragonite, Aerodactyl, and Gyrados. He has more but he doesn't usually use them in battle.

Note: As always, ** indicates thoughts, indicates telepathy, and _italics_ is translated poke speech!

Timeframe: Pokemon Adventure the last volume. 

Title: Dragon's Love

Authoress: Shadow

Prologue: The shadowed path

            Yellow was flying in the air, via Butterfree, and holding Pikachu. Pikachu was being charged with power, thanks to the efforts of Red's Venusaur, Blue's Charizard, and Green's Blastoise. All the electricity was building up, in an effort to dissuade the legendary pokemon Lance was talking to from destroying humanity and turning the world into one for only pokemon and Elite Trainers.

            Down below, Red suddenly stiffened. Something felt wrong with this whole scene. Something was wrong, deadly wrong, he could feel the jangling in his nerves, but he didn't know what…

            "Who is Yellow fighting?" Red asked Blue.

            Blue blinked. "You didn't know? Yellow is fighting the leader of the Elite Four Lance the Dragon Master for the fate of humanity. Come on, Charizard, put more effort into your flamethrower!"

            Charizard roared and spat out more flame.

            Red's eyes widened. * No, it couldn't be him. It couldn't be. I can't let this happen! *  "STOP, Venusaur!" Red shouted.

            Venusaur, startled, broke off her attack. However, it was too late. The elemental energy they had already sent up Butterfree's silk thread to Pikachu was enough to power Pikachu up for its strongest attack.

            "Pikachu, Megavolt!" Yellow shouted triumphantly. "We can't let Lance win!"

            Pikachu nodded happily as its cheeks began to spark menacingly.

            Blue and Green stared at Red, who had just collapsed onto the ground, writhing in pain. From far above, they could hear the thunderous crackle of electricity.

            "Red!" Blue said, running over and shaking his friend. "What's wrong?"

            Red stared at them both with blank, glassy eyes. "Lance…" He whispered. He shivered and clutched at something under his shirt.

            Green turned to Blastoise. "Could you please splash him? He seems to be out of it." Her pokemon obliged happily, drenching the young trainer.

            But Red's condition didn't change.

            Green, who, contrary to popular belief, was not just a ditzy trainer who liked cute pokemon or a devious salesperson, managed to extract exactly what Red was holding.

            It was a locket of clear crystal. Inside was a picture, of Red dressed in his standard attire and winking, and… Lance.

            "No way…" Green said, jaw dropping. "Were those two?"

            In the air, Lance was fighting his own battle. The electricity coming from Pikachu crackled through his body, causing him to thrash in pain. It would have killed him, but it wasn't that strong. This shouldn't have happened… unless some of it was being siphoned off to his partner.

            "No! Stop!" Lance said, to Pikachu, despite the electricity crackling over his body. "You'll kill Red!"

            "You're lying!" Yellow said angrily, her eyes flashing. "Don't listen to him, Pikachu! Kill him!"

            Pikachu nodded and pumped even more electricity into the attack.

            Lance screamed. But he couldn't let Red die. "Aerodactyl, we're going back down!" Lance said, trying to ignore the pain. Aerodactyl nodded and they began diving back towards Cerise Island.

            "Come on, Kitty, Pikachu!" Yellow called, they dove down, following Lance.

            Lance landed next to Red and shoved Green and Blue aside, ignoring Blue's complaints. Green was too stunned to say anything.

            Lance clutched the younger trainer to his chest as a pair of steel dragon wings sprouted out of his back. "Shh, it's all right now."

            Red's eyes cleared and he leaned into the embrace. "Lance." He whispered softly. But even Blue, who could be insanely dense, could feel the underlying currents of emotion.

            "Don't touch him!" Yellow shrieked as she landed, kitty's wings flapping furiously as that descent had been rather abrupt.

            "Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

            "I'm not going to hurt him." Lance said. Pikachu blinked and sniffed him.

            _You smell like Red._ Pikachu said. _But you don't seem to be attacking him, so I won't do anything yet._

            Lance ruffled the younger trainer's hair. "I see that you're beginning to remember, Ash."

            "H-hai." Red said. "I think that seeing you is bringing back my memories."

            "You do know why I did that, don't you?"

            Red bowed his head. "Yes, I remember." He said. His eyes started to fill up with tears. "But you shouldn't have done that! I would have stayed with you, I would have followed you to the end!"

            "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Yellow spoke up.

            "It's a long story." Red said. 

            "Well, we have a lot of time." Blue said. From above the island, a gentle healing rain began to fall. "I don't think any of us will be leaving this island anytime soon." He scowled at the Dragon Master fiercely. 

            "Well," Red began. "First of all, I should explain something. My real name is Ash, and I'm not really twelve years old. I'm actually seventeen."

            This brought several startled reactions from the other three 'color' trainers.

            "What?!" Green said. "But I thought we were the same age!"

            "You sure _look _twelve." Blue said. "I don't think you're a midget though."

            Yellow was just blinking and staring.

            Only Lance didn't look shocked. He had a sad smile on his face.

            "Here's my story." Ash said. "It started when I was seven. My mom was raising me by herself, since I didn't have a father. Poliwhirl and some of my other pokemon can testify to that. She did a good job, I think. We never really went hungry or anything. But then, Team Rocket showed up…"

            Lance knew what was going to happen next, so he handed Ash a handkerchief. Ash sniffled and wiped away his tears. "Anyways, they wanted this special jewel that my mom was had. It was clear and about the size of a marble. My mom wouldn't give it to them, so they used- they used a Scyther to kill her."

            "That's terrible!" Green said. Then, she had a thought. "Wait, wouldn't you have to be sent to the orphanage then?"

            "Green! How can you be so heartless?" Blue asked in shock.

            "They would have sent me to the orphanage." Ash said with a grim smile. "But I ran away. Then, Lance found me. He took care of me for seven years, trained me to be the best of the best, and taught me how to use my full potential. But when I was fourteen, something happened. When I awoke, I looked ten, and I couldn't remember anything. I had Poliwhirl, and I was in Pallet Town. When I asked the children, they said that I'd been attacked by a wild Raticate and fainted. Then, they took me to my house. I stayed there for a few weeks, before I ran into Mew and got my pokédex from Oak. Then, I started my journey."

            "I think you need to go more into detail, Red." Green said.

            "Well, that was just the summary. Since we still have time, I'll start from the beginning…"

End Prologue! 

Review please! Flames will be used to destroy DIC's headquarters. Mwahahaha! 


	2. In which everything begins

Chapter 1 of Dragon's Love!

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. If I did, Lance and Ash would be snuggling, Gary would have gotten rid of his cheerleaders and gotten a girlfriend, and Brock would be with Misty. Or, Ash, Charlotte and Sabrina would be off having cool adventures without Brock or Misty.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates poke speech.

Note: Throughout the fic, characters will be referred to with the incorrect gender. That is because the other person thinks they are the opposite gender. Example: If Ash was a girl but Lance didn't know it, Ash would be referred to as 'he' when Lance was talking and stuff.

Chapter 1: In which everything begins

            "Mom!" Ash screamed as his mother fell, the Scyther's blades piercing her torso. "NNNOOOOO!"

"Run, Ash!" His mom gasped out.

The Team Rocket agents laughed as they took the Starlight orb from the dying woman. "Don't you love it when they cooperate?"

"Let's torch this place, Butch." Cassidy said.

"Great idea. Destroy all the evidence, right?" Butch said, laughing. "Magmar, go!" The Magmar appeared and began using flamethrower. The wooden house quickly caught fire and was soon ablaze. Ash ran, carrying nothing but Poliwag's poke ball with him. As he headed into the forest, he saw his childhood home engulfed in flames.

            When they were quite far away, Ash collapsed, tears running down his cheeks. "Mommy!" Poliwag popped out and tried to comfort Ash, but he was very sad too. Both of them cried for a while, before they fell asleep.

            "Are you okay?" A voice jolted Ash out of his sleep. He looked up and saw a boy about fifteen or sixteen, with spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes staring down at him. But what caught Ash's attention was the fact that he was wearing a black bodysuit and white boots. Never mind that he was wearing a cape and red jacket too. It could just be one of Team Rocket's agents in disguise.

            "Team Rocket!" Ash gasped. "Poliwag, go! Water gun! This is for my mom!" 

            "Hey!" Lance said, as he dodged the jet of water. "I'm just trying to help you! But if you want to be this way… Dragonair, I choose you! Use Thunderbolt!"

Dragonair nodded as it called down a bolt of electricity, striking Poliwag down easily.

"Poliwag!" Ash said, as he ran over to his little frog pokemon. "Oh no!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you." Lance said, as he recalled dragonair. "And I'm certainly not part of Team Rocket. Here, let me help." He picked up Poliwag. A pale golden glow surrounded him for a minute. When it cleared, Ash saw to his shock that Poliwag was fully healed.

            "I'm sorry." Ash said, as he reclaimed Poliwag. "But your clothes made you look like you were part of Team Rocket."

            "You've had dealings with Team Rocket?"

            "No." Ash said sadly. "T-they, last night, my mom…" Ash burst into tears. Lance awkwardly wrapped his arms around the younger boy and let him cry.

            "I'm sorry about your mom." Lance said when he finished.

            "I couldn't help her." Ash said. "I really tried, but they-they killed my Rattata." Ash vividly remembered seeing the little purple rat pokemon being set afire by a Team Rocket Charmander. He shuddered.

            "That's terrible." Lance said. "Humans do such cruel things to pokemon sometimes…"

            Ash stared at Lance. He would have said something, but then several Team Rocket agents charged into the clearing.

            "Hand over the orb, little boy! We know the one we got was a fake!" 

            "Step aside." Lance told Ash, who ducked behind him. "You're not going to hurt him any more!"

            "Oh, like _you're_ going to stop us?" One of the rockets sneered. "You're suicidal, kid! Koffing, go!"

            "Ekans, go!" The second agent said.

            "Jolteon, go!" The third agent said.

            "Kadabra, go!" The leader of this band shouted.

            Ash winced. It looked hopeless. "A-ano, Lance, maybe you shouldn't. Team Rocket is really powerful…"

            "Dragonair! Gyrados! Aerodactyl!" Lance shouted. "Dragonair, use Thunderbolt! Gyrados, use Dragon Rage! Aerodactyl, use Hyper Beam to take out Kadabra!" The three Dragon pokemon easily moved in synch and took care of the attackers.

            "No way!" The leader said. "That's impossible!"

            Lance smirked. "Don't underestimate me." He idly waved a hand, and suddenly all three rockets flew into the air.There was a *ping* and they disappeared.

            "You were saying?" Lance asked Ash, who looked stunned.

"Wow! You're such a great trainer!" Ash said, with starry eyes. "Can you teach me how to be as good as you are?"

            Lance thought quickly. The kid didn't seem to be a brat, plus his parents were dead, so there was no way that he could live by himself. Also, Team Rocket was after him, and there was no way he could send the poor kid to an orphanage. Lance sighed. * How do I get myself into these situations? I'm too nice… *

            "All right." Lance said, albeit a bit reluctantly. He indicated to Ash that he should climb on Dragonair. Ash happily climbed on and began chattering to her. Surprisingly, Dragonair didn't butt him off.

            "Dragonair, you know where we're going." Lance said. Dragonair nodded and they shot off into the clouds.

Three hours later…

            Ash stared. He hadn't expected Lance to live in a place like this!

            The forest was completely destroyed but industrialization. There was nothing left but a barren, desolate wasteland. The only stream that ran through the valley, if it could be called that, was choked with waste and chemicals.

            "Not very nice, is it." Lance asked.

            "How?" Ash asked, bewildered.

            "Humans do such terrible things to pokemon. This is one of the results. The pollution and dumping of waste from all the nearby factories completely destroyed this valley. I remember when this was still green and fertile. Two years later, heavy pollution and logging had reduced it to this. Almost all the pokemon had died. I only managed to rescue two. Dratini and Magikarp." Lance said bitterly.

            Dragonair nodded. Lance stroked its head absent-mindedly. "This was the Dratini I rescued. The Gyrados you saw earlier evolved from the Magikarp. I caught Aerodactyl when it flew over this area two years ago."

            "Do you actually live here?" Ash asked.

            Lance tsked. "Of course not. That would be highly impractical. I live in a cave about 5 miles away. I hope you don't mind walking there."

            Ash gritted his teeth. If Lance could do it, he could too! "Lead the way."

            Lance shrugged and recalled Dragonair. After about fifty minutes, they reached the mouth of a cave. 

            Ash blinked. Lance drew a poke ball out of his pocket.

            "Magneton, I choose you. Flash!" The magnet pokemon did as told, amazingly, lighting up the entire cave.

            "I normally can find my way around in the dark, but since you don't know the way, this should solve the problem." Lance said. He started walking inside. Ash followed, even though he felt a bit queasy. However, he soon discovered some cave pokemon, so he quit freaking out.

"Wow…" Ash said. There was a really cute Paras, which was planting its mushrooms."

            He watched for a good ten minutes before Lance dragged him away.

            "Ash, are you paying attention to me? If you ever have to find your way back to this cave by yourself, I hope you won't get lost." Lance said.

            Ash snapped his attention back to Lance. "Oh. Sorry."

            Lance sweatdropped. "Never mind." He pressed a button in the wall of the cave, and suddenly a whole section of wall slid open.

            Inside was a large room. (Sort of like Blaine's gym at Cinnabar) There was a bed in the corner, and a closet near it. There was a lot of other stuff too. All in all, it looked like a one-story house, without dividing walls, except there was a bathroom.

            "Tired?" Lance asked. Ash looked down and nodded.

            "Here, I'll fix you something." Lance said. He walked over to the kitchenette. Ash sat on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Lance shrugged, and poured Ash a glass of milk. He surreptiously glanced back to make sure Ash wasn't looking at him, before placing a bit of white powder in as well.

            He needn't have bothered. Ash was still staring at the ceiling. He looked dazed.

            "Here you go." Lance said, handing Ash the milk. Ash didn't complain; he just drank the whole glass quietly. He _still_ looked kind of dazed.

            Ash handed the glass back quietly. Lance walked back to the kitchen area and stuck the glass in the dishwasher.

"Are you hungry? I could make you a sandwich or something…"

            "Why are you being so nice?" Ash asked suddenly.

            Lance blinked. He suddenly realized he had no answer to that question.

            "Because I feel like it." Lance finally said. * And because you can sense his potential and you want to harness it for your own use * A little voice said in his head. Lance ignored it.

            "I'm not hungry." Ash said. 

            Lance nodded and fixed himself a peanut butter sandwich. By the time he had finished, the sleep powder had kicked in and Ash was fast asleep.

            Lance tucked him into bed. Then, she settled herself on the sofa and soon fell asleep afterwards. Dragonair smiled. * I think they'll make a good pair, if Master lance ever tells Ash that she's really a girl. *

            Bit too early for that, wouldn't you say? Aerodactyl asked.

            Who knows? 

End Chapter 1! What do you think? Drop a review and tell me! Flames will be used to toast flamers!


	3. in which we find out some stuff about la...

Part 3! Shadow's on a roll here!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns pokemon. So do Game FREAK, 4Kids, and Shogakukan comics. I can safely say that Shogakukan would probably be pretty freaked out if they found out about this fic.

Note: is telepathy, ** is thoughts, and _this_ is translated poke speech. And about Lance… he's just really mature for his age. Hey, he IS fifteen! I'm mature!

Pairings: Championshippy. If you don't know what this is… fine, I'll tell you. (Ash/Lance pairing.)

Ranma – Hehehe, glad you like it! *smiles* 

Tmp – you'll have to wait a while to find out what happened to Ash to change him back into a 10 year-old…

Part 2: In which we find out some stuff about Lance

            Ash woke up. For a second, he thought he was back in his room at home. But as he looked around, he saw that he was in the cave where Lance had brought him last night. Ash yawned. He was so tired!

            After a long struggle, Ash managed to get out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom and took care of business. When he came out though, he was startled to notice that Lance had disappeared.

            "Where did he go?" Ash wondered. "Did he leave me here all by myself?" Feeling frightened, Ash released Poliwag. "What if Team Rocket or a wild pokemon got him?"

            _Don't worry! You saw how Lance took care of those bad guys yesterday!_ Poliwag said cheerfully. _He'll be fine!_

            "I hope so." Ash said. 

            Poliwag shrugged. _Well, **I **don't think he's in trouble._

            Ash resigned himself to waiting until Lance came back. He didn't want to try and cook, because he might accidentally burn down Lance's cave…

Now let's see what Lance has been doing…

            "Dragonair, use Bubblebeam!" Lance said. Dragonair's Bubblebeam plowed into Josh's Ninetails. Josh sighed.

            "I can't believe I lost _again_!"

"You'd better believe it." Lance said. "Now pay up." Josh grumbled, but handed Lance several folded thousand dollar bills and stomped off.

Lance smirked. Then, he started walking away.

Josh couldn't believe he had lost again! Why couldn't his grandfather afford to buy him better pokemon, if he was so rich?

"I'm not going to admit defeat!" Josh cried. "Marowak, use Bone Club on him!"

Lance blurred and teleported out of the way. "Dragonair, Thunder Wave." He said coldly. Josh screamed as pain ripped through his body.

"Fool." Lance said. Joshua fell to the ground paralyzed and near death.

Lance bent over Joshua and took his wallet. "Your loss." He said coldly. Joshua twitched slightly, before his eyes closed forever. The Marowak scampered off into the bushes, frightened.

Lance shrugged. "Well, we made $67,000." He told Dragonair, who preened proudly.

            _You're really good at this, aren't you? _Dragonair asked.

            "Well, it's not too hard to hunt down rich hotshot trainers and defeat them. It pays well." Lance said. "How else do you think I pay for my equipment and stuff?"

            Dragonair nodded.

            Lance looked at his watch. "Well, we'd better be getting back. Let's Fly." Lance climbed onto Dragonair's head, and they flew back towards the cave.

            Ash was playing Solitaire on Lance's computer. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Lance asked.

Ash shrugged. 

            "Don't tell me you're not hungry again." Lance said. He started making scrambled eggs. Dragonair helped by putting toast in the toaster. Ash finally relented and ate half a slice of bread and two servings of scrambled eggs.

            "Do you want to train with me today?"

            Ash shook his head. "I don't feel good."

            "Do you have any external injuries you didn't tell me about when I brought you here?" Lance questioned.

            "Um, well, I think I might have sprained my ankle…"

            Lance sweatdropped. "And why didn't you tell me?"

            "I didn't want to bother you."

            Lance shook his head. "Tell me when you're done eating and I'll take a look at it." Ash nodded quietly and finished eating. When he was done, he went to brush his teeth. Lance shrugged and waited.

            And waited.

            And waited.

            Half an hour later…

            "Ash, what's going on in there?"

No reply. 

Lance groaned. "Let me guess." He went over and opened the door. Ash was lying face up in a pool of water.

            Lance sighed, bent over Ash, and started giving him CPR. After a few seconds, Ash started coughing, so Lance moved out of the way and pounded him on the back.

            Ash's eyes opened. "What happened?"

            "You tried to kill yourself." Lance said. The emotionless mask settled over his features and he continued in a monotone. 

            "But it's all my fault! It's all my fault!" Ash said, bursting into tears.

Lance slapped him.

            Ash pulled back, shocked. "It's not your fault. You saw those rockets. There was no way you could have defeated them. So quit blaming yourself, its not helping your mom any and its certainly not helping you either."

            Ash looked startled, but accepted the older teen's reasoning.

            "Now go outside and lie on the couch. I'll be out in a second." Lance said. Ash obediently went, trying to hide his limp. Lance sighed. * That kid… *

            Lance sent out his Tentacruel to clean up the spilled water, before he went outside.

Ash was sitting on the couch, waiting.

Lance sat down next to him. "Close your eyes."

"What?" Ash asked, perplexed. "Why?"

"Because this is a very delicate process and you need to concentrate. Now think about getting better…" Lance said.

Ash blinked, but did as Lance had told him.

"Good." Lance leaned over Ash and pressed his lips against his. Pale blue light traveled from his body into Ash's. After a few seconds, Lance pulled away.

            (No, you hentai people, that was NOT a kiss! It's known as chi transference! Think Fushigi Yuugi. The championshippy is not coming into effect until Ash is 14 or older!)

            To his shock, when Ash opened his eyes again, he found out that his ankle was completely healed.

            "Wow! How did you do that?"

            "Natural talent. Plus, you have a strong will so the chi transfer worked better." Lance said, leaning against the fluffy couch pillows. He felt slightly light-headed, but at least Ash should be better now. * Why do I care so much about this kid? There's something special about him…*

            Ash sat quietly and read a book for a while before he tentatively told Lance that he wouldn't mind training that much.

            "Good. First, you should probably catch some more pokemon. Do you have any others except Poliwag?"

            Ash shook his head. 

            "Well, there are plenty of pokemon around here. You just need to know where to look. Follow me." Lance led Ash out of the cave and into the grassy plains nearby.

            "First, you do know how to catch pokemon, right?"

            "You weaken them first and then you throw the poke ball!" Ash said happily, glad to be of use.

            "Good. Why don't you try using your Poliwag against some of the wild pokemon around here?" Lance suggested. "I'll help you chase some out if you want?"

            "Thank you." Ash said.

            Lance shrugged. "We might as well be on fairly even footing. Horsea, I choose you! Use water gun to chase out some wild pokemon!"

            Horsea popped out and started doing so. Soon, several Pidgey and Spearow appeared.

"Go ahead." Lance said.

"Okay! Poliwag, use Water gun!" Ash said. Poliwag attacked the nearest pokemon, which was a Spearow. The Spearow became angry and started trying to peck the poor tadpole.

"Um, use Tail Slap!" Ash said. Poliwag waited until the Spearow was really close, before slapping it hard with its tail.

"Great! Now use Hypnosis!" The sleep inducing waves drifted towards the Spearow, which fell asleep, snoring.

Lance handed Ash a poke ball. "Here you go."

            "Poke ball, go!" Ash cried. The poke ball sucked in the Spearow easily.

            "Yay!" Ash said happily. "I caught Spearow!"

            "Good job." Lance said. "Now, I'll test your ability. Train by yourself today, I'll check your progress tonight."

            "Okay!" Ash said. He turned to Spearow and Poliwag. "Let's go!"

            "Just a second, Ash. You have to heal your pokemon, remember?"

            Ash handed over his pokemon. Lance glowed for a few seconds, before handing back the healed pokemon.

            "Thanks!" Ash said. He ran off to train.

A little snippet from Lance's POV, since this story is from 3rd person POV. Confused? Don't be. 

            I sighed and patted Horsea on the head. "Was I even that immature?"

            I don't think so. 

            "I don't think so either. Of course, considering the fact that I ran away from home because my parents were overprotective freaks, and had to cross-dress and act like a boy so they wouldn't know it was me, I guess that would help."

            Girls mature faster. And they didn't recognize you because you spiked your hair and weren't in one of those frilly dresses they always made you wear, to try and turn you into a proper little lady. You were going around in the clothes that a boy trainer would wear. 

            "Well, it's a good thing I'm not 'maturing' yet. I'm flat-chested enough to pass as a boy, and I intend for it to stay that way."

            Why? 

            "It just feels right, Horsea."

            Whatever you say… 

End part 2! 

Flames will be used as attack weapons against mean reviewers! *Cackles* On Another note, Lance will be referred to as a boy because that's what Ash thinks she is.


	4. it's all about training

Part 3! Yay! *Smile*

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow owns Charlotte &Destiny, but they aren't exactly in this fic. *Sigh*

Lance is really a girl. If you don't like that, pretend he's still a guy. That is, if shonen ai is your thing.

Note: Yes, Lance is out collecting badges. How else do you think the Elite Four got the badges for their energy plate on Cerise Island? I don't think Agatha did it, or Bruno. And Lorelei doesn't seem like the type.

Part 3: It's all about training

            "Let's go, Spearow!" Ash said, as he ran through the tall grass with Spearow. Poliwag stayed in its poke ball and took a short nap.            Soon, they ran into a pokemon.

            "What's this?"

            Spearow shrugged. It looked like a 'food pokemon'. So, feeling hungry, Spearow tried to eat the Weedle.

            Ash blinked. * I don't think that's supposed to happen… *

            "Um, Spearow, use Peck!" Ash said. Spearow sighed and pecked the weedle. The Weedle fell over, swirly-eyed.

            "Great! Now use…" Ash stopped. "What does Spearow know besides peck?"

            He ran over to find Lance, who was petting his Horsea.

            "Lance? What does Spearow know besides Peck?"

            "Well…" Lance closed his eyes for a minute and thought hard. "Drill Peck, Mirror Move, Fury Attack, Leer, Agility…I think I missed some…"

            "But if it knows mirror move, it can learn a lot more attacks, right?" Ash asked, with big shimmery eyes.

            "Right." Lance said. * Not bad… utilizing mirror move. *

            "Okay! Spearow, use Leer!" Spearow's attack froze the Weedle in its tracks, so it didn't move.

            "Great! Now, poke ball go!" Ash said, throwing another one.

            The Weedle was also sucked in.

            "Good job, Ash." Lance said, ruffling his hair. "You'll be fine. Here, you can borrow this." He tossed Ash a dark blue pokédex.

            "This way, you won't have to ask me every time you have a question."

            "Thanks!" Ash said happily. He ran off with Spearow.

            Lance released Dragonair and climbed onto its back. "Let's go find some more hotshot trainers." He said.

            Dragonair grinned. You _enjoy_ tormenting those poor kids, don't you? 

            "Well, you know, it's a good way to earn money, since I don't have a job. Besides, how else would I get money to buy poke balls and stuff, as well as keeping the cave in good condition?"

            And its fun to stamp on their egos. But as for the money, don't you get some from your parents every month, since they're filthy rich? 

            "That too, Dragonair. But I don't get that much. They'd give me the entire fortune if I would marry Danny the Navel Island gym leader, but I don't want to! Shall we go?" Dragonair flew off with Lance on its back.

            Would you marry Bruno? 

            "NO!"

            Koga? Surge? Giovanni? Rudy? 

            "Dragonair, you're annoying me." Lance said.

            Dragonair shrugged. It's fun! 

            Lance sighed.

            "Spearow, use Peck!" Spearow pecked the 50th Rattata they had run across.

            _I'm sort of tired now. Can I take a break?_ Spearow asked.

            Ash consulted the pokédex. "Okay. Wow, you've grown so many levels! Sure, come back." Spearow went back into its poke ball and started to sleep.

            "I wish I had some more poke balls." Ash said. "Oh well. Poliwag, its your turn!" Poliwag popped out and did a few cartwheels happily.

            "Let's go see if we can find some rock-types!" Ash said.

            Poliwag nodded. Soon, they ran across a Geodude near the cave entrance.

            "Poliwag, Water Gun!"

            Poliwag smiled and squirted a bunch of water out of its mouth. Geodude fell over, stunned.

            "Great! Now follow up with Bubble!" Geodude was easily K.O.'d. Ash did a little dance and hugged Poliwag.

            "We make a great team, don't we?"

            Poliwag nodded.

Let's see what Lance has been doing…

            "Horsea, use Smokescreen!" Lance said. Horsea sprayed black mist over the arena.

            "You're good, but not good enough!" Sabrina said, as her eyes flashed. "Kadabra, use Confusion!"

            "Hydro Pump!" The water blasted into Kadabra, sending it flying.

            "Recover." Sabrina said tonelessly. "Do you actually believe you can beat me with a Horsea?"

            "Twister." Lance said. Horsea's eyes took on a silver glint. A whirlwind of energy began to swirl around it, before smashing into Kadabra. The final blow sent Kadabra into dreamland.

            "I win."

            Sabrina laughed. "So you do! You're the first person to beat me. What's your name?"

            "Lance." Lance said, as he shook hands with her.

            "Here's the Marsh badge." Sabrina said.

            Lance accepted it. Then, he took the money and TM and headed to the poke center.

            Great job, Horsea! Dragonair said.

            Thanks! Horsea replied. This isn't so bad. 

            With all that experience, you'll probably evolve soon. Gyrados said.

            Maybe… 

            Ash returned to the cave around noon. Lance had kindly left a sheet of paper with directions on it for him.

            "Okay, we take the third left and the fourth right." Ash said.

            _It's really dark in here._ Ash's new weedle said. It was perched on his left shoulder.

            "I know. But we can't put lights in a cave."

            After about fifteen minutes, Ash found the room. The steel doors slid open and he went in.

            Ash went and used the bathroom. Then, he fixed himself a microwave burrito for lunch. After eating, Ash read one of Lance's books and soon fell asleep, exhausted after a morning of training.

            When Lance returned that afternoon, Ash was still sleeping. Lance smiled.

            "Well, I guess I'll be fixing dinner. He'll probably wake up when he smells the food." Lance put the groceries in the refrigerator and began fixing dinner.

            Ash woke up when he smelled pizza.

            "We have pizza tonight?"

            "Right on, Ash." Lance said, as he took the pizza out of the oven.

            "Yay!" Ash said happily.

            After they finished eating, Ash went to sleep. Lance slept in a cushioned sleeping bag that he had bought.

            "Ash, tomorrow we'll have to go shopping."

            "Why?"

            "Unless you want to wear those clothes for the next couple of years until they wear out…"

            "Okay!"

            Both trainers fell asleep after that exchange.

End Part 3! Like it? Hate it? Drop me a review! Flames will be used to give baby Vaporeons target practice.


	5. in which they go shopping and Weedle evo...

Yep! Fifth part of Dragon's love! If you haven't figured out the pairing from the title yet…

Disclaimer: *Ash speaks* Shadow does not own pokemon. If she did, I would probably be going around in black silk training clothes all the time, and Lance would probably be permanently attached to me. Why does Shadow make him glomp me so much anyways?

Shadow: Because you two look so cute together! 

Ash: So? Wait a minute. I'm not gay, am I?

Shadow: Um, I know that. Note that Lance is a girl?  
Ash: But I don't know that!

Shadow: *Shrugs* It's your loss. 

Ash: You're so mean!

Shadow: *Sds into a gigantic head* Mean?! Me?! Excuse me, but do you want GARY to win the Final Judgment?

Ash: *Gulps* Never mind.

Shadow: *good* 

Ash: See? *Winces as Shadow pulls out a mallet*

Love calculator! I calculated the chances of them getting together!

Ash Ketchum x Lance Dragyn = 38.5%

Ash x lance = 6%

Satoshi x Wataru = 13%

Ash Ketchum x Catelyn Vongard = 67% Woohoo!

Notes: is telepathy, ** is thoughts, _italics_ is translated poke speech. Lance is blonde. Just in case you haven't figured that out yet.

Tmp – No, Lance isn't the leader of the Elite Four or the Dragon Master yet! Those things take time! But he is a really good trainer!

Ranma – actually, I like Danny. But wait until you find out whom Lance actually wound up betrothed to…

Heart's blood – you think it's cute! Aw… *Sigh*

Part 4: In which they go shopping and Weedle evolves

            "Ash, wake up!"

            "I don't want to." Ash said as he yanked the covers over his head.

            Lance tsked. "I'm ready. Breakfast is waiting. It's already eight. If you don't get up now, I'm going to have Horsea soak you."

            Ash grimaced as Horsea began to spray water at him.

            "IIEE! COLD!" Ash shouted as he jumped up.

            Lance dragged him to the bathroom despite his protests. "Go wash up. I'm expecting you to be ready in twenty minutes."

            Ash groaned, but he took a shower and borrowed some of Lance's old clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a Dratini on it. When he came out, Lance was waiting with a plate of food.

            "Eat up."

            Ash shrugged and began eating. The toast was pretty ordinary but the strawberry jam was really sweet. After he finished, he washed his face and then turned to Lance, who was spiking his hair.

            "Ready?"

            "Yep!" Ash said. Truth be told, he really didn't want to go shopping, but…

            "Dragonair, let's Fly!" Obviously, Ash did not have a choice in this matter.

            They landed on the roof of the Celadon Mall.

            "Well? Let's go!" Lance said, as he dragged Ash off towards the clothing stores.

            "But I don't want to wear pink! Please don't make me! Mom, I'll do anything! Just don't make me wear those pink frilly pajamas!" Ash pleaded.

            Lance blinked. "What?"

            Ash was hyperventilating. His eyes had gone blank and he was in hysterics. 

            It seems that the fear of malls is deeply entrenched in his psyche. Dragonair commented.

            "So once we got here, it kicked in?"

            Yes.   
            "That's easy to solve." Lance said. He made sure no one was watching, before initiating chi transference again.

            Ash relaxed as he felt the chi enter his body. When Lance was finished, Ash was calm again.

            "Feeling better now?"

            "Yes." Ash said. Lance had made sure to keep his eyes closed until the last instant, so he wouldn't have seen the technique.

            "Good." Lance took Ash's hand and led him downstairs into the mall.

            "So, which ones do you like?" Lance asked, holding up four pairs of jeans.

            "Um…" Ash thought hard.

            "Well?"

            "I like all of them."

            Lance sweatdropped. "Okay… fine. What else do we need to get?" He asked as he put the jeans in a little magnetized cart.

            "T-shirts?"

            "Ash, I already got you ten. How many more do you need?"

            "Underwear?"

            Lance blushed slightly, but Ash didn't notice. "Probably. What color?"    

            "White?"

            Lance and Ash headed over to the underwear display. Predictably, since guy's underwear is a lot more conservative than girl's underwear, it was pretty easy to pick some out.

            "Okay, I'm getting these." Ash said, holding up three packages. "Are we getting socks too?"

            "I assume you want white ones?" Lance asked, tossing a package into the cart.

            "Fine with me!" Ash said. He smiled cheerfully. This was a lot more fun than shopping with his mom!  
            "Is that all?"

            Ash nodded. "Can we get snacks now?" He asked.

            Lance glanced at his watch. "Ash, its only eleven thirty. You're hungry already?"

            "Yep!"

            "After I pay for all of these, we can go get lunch, okay?"

            "Okay!" Ash said happily. "Can I go see the pokemon toys display?"

            Lance sweatdropped. "Fine." He went to stand in line at the counter. After fifteen minutes, the purchases were all strapped onto Dragonair's back. Lance had gotten a new pair of black jeans and a dark blue jacket for himself.

            When he returned, he found Ash cornered by a gang of pokemon trainers. Lance groaned. * Not them… why does it have to be them? *

            Ash looked terrified.

            "So, where are your parents, little boy?" The leader, Spike asked. 

            "He doesn't look like much." Another voice said. It belonged to a girl with dark green hair in a spiky ponytail. "Probably just a runt."  
            "Do you think he's loaded?" A third member asked.

            "Nah, look at him. Looks like an orphan."

            "Leave me alone!" Ash said, trying not to flinch.

            "Oh look, the baby's mad."  
            "Thinks he's a pokemon trainer, doesn't he? With those poke balls of his."

            "Why don't we see what's inside?" Spike cracked his knuckles and advanced towards Ash. Ash froze.

Lance sighed and walked over, cape fluttering behind him as he stalked over. The trainers ignored him. Ash was shaking so much that one of his poke balls fell off and popped open, revealing Weedle.

The members burst out laughing.

"Thinks he's such a hotshot, eh? Wants to battle us with a Weedle? Hahahaha!"

Ash looked scared but determined.

"Cloyster, go!"

"Electabuzz, go!"

"Hypno, go!"

"Tri-attack!" The three shouted together.

The combined ice, electric, and psychic energy all rushed towards Ash and Weedle…

Weedle suddenly began to glow. When the light cleared, there stood a Kakuna. The energy simply bounced off its hard shell and was flung back towards the trainers. They all screamed and fell over.

Lance clapped.

Ash looked relieved. He ran over to Lance and buried his face in his chest.

Lance stroked Ash's hair until he was sufficiently calm. "Do you want to go home now?" He asked in a soothing voice.

Ash nodded emphatically.

"Dragonair, let's Fly." The two climbed on and flew back towards the cave.

End Part 4! Like it? Drop me a review and tell me! Shadow loves reviews! Flames will be donated to a Charmander hatchery.


	6. the official investigation

Part 5! Ohohoho!

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. If she did, Ash would probably be going around in a black cloak with Lance by his side. And yes, there would probably be a lot of shonen ai goodness. 

Notes: indicates thoughts, ** indicates telepathy, and italics indicates poke speech translated into English.

Note: I'm not going to have a Lance snippet in every chapter. It depends on if I feel like it or not. Lance is still a girl, but where its from 'Ash's POV Lance is referred to as a boy. Got it?

Timeline: A couple of days later

Ranma – thanx! *Smiles* Danny makes your blood boil? *Thinks* Maybe… yep, Kakuna's battle was fun! :)

The Pokemon reader – thank you! *Smiles* Wow, I feel so special.

Part 5: The official investigation

            "Poliwag, use Doubleslap!" Poliwag jumped up and slapped the attacking Bellsprout as hard as it could.

            The Bellsprout retaliated with Vine Whip, flinging Poliwag into the air.

            Poliwag landed with a thump. Ash rushed over and picked it up. "Are you all right, Poliwag?"

            Poliwag winced, but nodded.

            "Okay. Why don't we use Body Slam?" Poliwag's eyes lit up and it slammed into the Bellsprout as hard as it could. The Bellsprout went flying.

            Poliwag smiled, before falling over.

            "Lance! Help!" Ash called.

            Lance climbed out of a tree, where he had been picking cherries. "Yes, Ash?"

            "Can you heal Poliwag for me?" Ash asked, handing over the pokemon.         

            Lance sweatdropped. "Again?"

            He sighed and a golden glow surrounded them. Poliwag was fully healed again.

            "Thanks!" Ash said, giving Lance a hug, before running off.

            Lance watched silently. * Ash… I wonder, what is your purpose in life now that your parents are dead? Are you training so much because you wish to become the ultimate pokemon master? It's not good if you lose your life like this… *

            Don't worry, Master. He's a child, he will adapt. Dragonair said.

            "I hope so…"

            Well, you survived. 

            Lance hugged Dragonair and smiled. * Dragonair always knows how to cheer me up. She's really nice. *

            Ash hugged Poliwag tightly. "You know, Poliwag, I know its mean, but I'm sort of happy that I'm living with Lance now. He's so cool!"

            Poliwag nodded. _It's better than being at an orphanage, right?_

            "I think so! Did you know, I heard from somebody that they feed the kids is oatmeal every single day. Nothing but oatmeal and water, but sometimes they get stale bread. That sounds awful. I'm glad I don't have to go to one."

            Poliwag shrugged. _Well, as long as you have someone taking care of you, its fine, right?_

            "Right!" Ash said. "I do wish I could do that glow heal that Lance does. Then, I could help you myself."

            _Don't worry about it, Ash._

            Now let's see what the police have been doing…

            "Have you located him yet?" Jenny asked her Growlithe.

            The lead Growlithe shook its head. _We tracked him to an empty spot in the woods. Then, we can't smell him anymore._

            "This is bad." Jenny muttered. "Do you think some Team Rocket agents got him?"

            "You don't think they would… to a kid?" One of the younger officers asked.

            "Team Rocket is ruthless. I'm afraid of what they might do to achieve their goals. And from the agent we captured two days ago, the kid was carrying something called the 'starlight orb' that team rocket seems to want very much."

            "But the agent also said that Ash wasn't alone. Right? So somebody must have found him…"

            "But who? We have received no contact yet. Maybe we should offer a reward."

            _It was a female human._ One of the Growlithes said. _It was a female with water-type pokemon. _

            "But the agent we questioned said it was a teenage boy, Growlithe." Jenny said.

            _Are you questioning my sense of smell?_

            "Never mind."

            Lance sighed as she finished her shower and changed into a clean pair of blue jeans and a dark red long-sleeved shirt, plus her new black jacket.

            "Are you sure he's not within earshot, Tentacruel?"

            Tentacruel peeked in. _Yes, I'm sure. He's still outside training._

            "Just making sure." Lance said. "It wouldn't be good if he accidentally ran in on me like this."

            _Why don't you just tell him?_

            "Because I don't want to." Lance muttered. "Toss me my comb, Tentacruel." Tentacruel picked up the comb with one of its many tentacles and threw it to the trainer, who caught it with her left hand.

            "Thanks!"

            A while later, Ash came back in. Lance was surfing the web on his computer, looking for info on evolutionary stones.

            "Hi!" Ash said. "What's for dinner?"

            "Ash, it's only four."

            "Well, at this time, I usually have a snack." Ash said.

            Lance sweatdropped, but tossed him a candy bar. "Will this do?"

            "Yummy!" Ash said. He began eating the candy bar happily, breaking off a little piece for Poliwag. Spearow and Weedle didn't really like chocolate…

            Lance's eyes suddenly widened. On the news page, there was an article about a missing little boy. Ash's face was on the front cover. Below was a $500 dollar reward for any information.

            The article went on to explain about how Ash's uncle Thaddeus would very much like to adopt his nephew. Lance had heard about Thaddeus before. He was rumored to be a formidable opponent, who would achieve the end in any way possible. There was a warning from Thaddeus that if Team Rocket or any other criminal organization was involved, he would make them pay. And he also stated that he would personally hunt down and kill his nephew's kidnapper… * I'll have to ask Ash about this. * Lance thought.

            "Ash?" Lance asked. "There's something I want you to see."

            Ash finished his candy bar and looked up. "What is it, Lance?"  
            Lance indicated the article and waited patiently for Ash to finish reading. When Ash was done, Lance turned to him with a serious expression on his face.

            "Ash, I'm not related to you, and you do have an uncle who wants to adopt you very much, so if you want, I'll take you to his house." Lance said.

            Ash looked confused. "Why?"

            "Because technically, you belong to him now."  
            Ash burst into tears. "But he's mean! I don't want to go!" He said, burying his face in Lance's chest.

            "All right then…" Lance said. "I won't let him have you."

            Ash looked relieved. After a while, he ran out to play, so Lance was left alone to begin planning on what she should do about this situation.

End Part 5! Hehehe… do you like it? *Smiles evilly* Review or else!


	7. in which thaddeus searches for ash

Part 6! Shadow does a happy little dance of joy. 

Disclaimer: Shadow DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! I do own Thaddeus Ketchum the Second, and the random Team Rocket agents, but that's it in this fic.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated poke speech. Just in case you couldn't figure it out from the fic, of course.

Timeline: A couple of days after part 5

Ranma – yes, I know, trying to figure out a fic that can use that. Um, Danny's not even in this fic, he's just mentioned… and yes, I know I tend to be cruel to characters *Cowers*

Tmp – Yes, Ash _wants_ to stay with Lance, but… yes, they have to fall in love w/each other… but the road is rocky and the epilogue is unclear

Pikacar/Marle – thank you for reviewing this time!

Pokemon Reader – writing as fast as I can!

aZn*pRyD - I read it in Chinese too, but I know all the English names and stuff… Yes, it is in English (Pokemon Adventure) and Japanese (not sure what the name is, but I've seen them). I thougth xiao lan was usually paired with xiao zhi, not ziao mao, but… sure, I can do blue/green pairing fic as a spin-off of this. They'll have to grow a bit first, though. Yellow kind of irks me…

Part 6: In which Thaddeus searches for Ash

            Thaddeus Ketchum the Second stood on the balcony of his enormous white and blue marble mansion. "Those police are incompetents! I want my nephew! He belongs to me, after all, since I'm his nearest relative. When I find out who kidnapped him…"

            His super-ultra- insanely powerful Alakazam, named Kita, nodded in agreement. Do not worry, Master, I can help you locate him. 

            "Really? Kita, I know you are an amazing pokemon, but how would you achieve this task?"

            All living beings, whether pokemon or humans, have a unique lifeforce signature. If I can hone in on his, I can easily detect his presence, even if he were fifty miles away. 

            "Well, considering the fact that the police have no leads, offering a reward hasn't helped, and I'm getting seriously impatient, I'm telling you to go for it!"

            As you wish. Kita said. But I would require something that had belonged to him. 

            "Let's go to Pallet town and see if we can find anything."

            Teleport. Kita said, as she teleported herself and her master to Pallet Town.

            "My sister Delia was so arrogant." Thaddeus said conversationally as they teleported along. "I offered her a place at my mansion when her son was born, but she refused. Said that she didn't want charity. Charity!"

            Why did she refuse? Kita asked, as they landed on the ashes of what had once been Ash Ketchum's house.

            "I'll be damned if I know. She preferred to take care of him by herself. Said she didn't want her son to grow up corrupt! Can you believe it?"

            Kita shrugged. Humans had a strange concept of things. It was too hard to decipher, even for a very high-IQ pokémon like her.

            "Well, let's start looking." Thaddeus said. He pulled a shovel out of hyperspace and began digging through the ruins with it. Kita began probing for fragments that might possibly be useful. After a while, they finally found the residue of what had once been a plastic pencil sharpener.

            "Will this do, Kita?"

            Alakazam nodded. This will do very well. Here, let me take a look. She probed for a while, before finally locating Ash's energy signature. His aura was a pale blue color, probably because he was still in mourning.

            Well, I know what his energy signature is now. Kita said. Now all that we have to do is to locate it. 

            "How long is that going to take?"

            Only a few hours. I'll search all the cities first. 

            Lance shivered as he felt something brush against him. It was intangible, but it certainly felt nasty.

            "Lance, are you cold?" Ash asked. 

            "No, I think it was just a temporary chill. I'll be fine, Ash." Lance reassured him. Ash was up in the same cherry tree Lance had been in, picking cherries and putting them in a plastic propylene bucket.

            "Okay…" Ash picked more cherries. They were going to have them as an after-dinner snack today.

            Dragonair, was that what I think it was? 

            I believe so. A soul probe by an Alakazam, and I think it may be looking for Ash. 

            So how do I block it? 

            Well, you can either block Ash's aura with your own, which shouldn't be too hard, or you can change his, or you can blend/mesh yours together, which would require some actions. 

            Lance turned bright red. Dragonair! He's just a kid! 

            Then just use yours to subdue his, or change his to something else.   
            After Ash finished picking the cherries, he climbed down. But he accidentally scraped his knee.

            "Ow!"

            Lance smiled. * The perfect opportunity! I can change his aura now and heal him at the same time. *

            "Here Ash, let me take a look at that." Lance said. Ash sat down on the grass. Lance placed his fingers against the wound and chanted a few lines under his breath. A pale blue stream of energy flowed from his fingers into Ash's wound.

            Ash smiled. "Thanks, Lance." He said. "But you don't have to do this. Don't you have a first-aid kit in the cave?"

            "Well, considering that you still have some chores to do, this is quicker."

            "Right!" Ash said. * Hmm… I still have to empty out the trash and check the toxicity level on the monitor outside the cave. I think that's it, but I have to climb some rocks to get there. Oh, I get it. *  
            "I'll go do them now, before the sun sets." Ash said.

            Lance nodded and headed back towards the cave.

            Kita frowned. I had him for an instant, but than his chi suddenly disappeared. Like it vanished out of existence.   
            "How is that possible?" Thaddeus asked, genuinely confounded.

              Well, the first is that he died, the second is that he combined his chi with another's, which requires a complicated procedure so I don't think its that one, and the third is that someone else applied their own power to block me out.   
            "Does that mean we're up against a psychic?"

            Possibly. I'll keep trying.   
  


            Ash buried the trash in the compost heap located in a crevice of the mountain. Then, he climbed up to look at the toxicity monitor. Satisfied that the arrow was still on blue, which meant no pollutants, Ash climbed back down and headed into the cave to have dinner.

            "Are hamburgers okay?" Lance asked. 

            "I love hamburgers!" Ash said, with starry eyes.

            Lance sweatdropped. He was toasting the patties over his Charmander's tail. It only took a few seconds for each to become fully cooked.

            "How many do you want?"

            "Six?" Ash asked hopefully.

            "That's too many, Ash. How about four?"

            "Okay!" 

            Ash and Lance finished eating. Then, they had the cherries that Ash had picked earlier. They were very good.

            "Lance, is my uncle going to come find me?" Ash asked as Lance tucked him into bed. 

            "I'm not sure. I'm afraid he probably will try to find you. And he does have a variety of powerful pokemon at his fingertips…" Lance stated.

            "I'm scared." Ash said. "He's mean! I remember we went to his house once. After he sent me to my room, I hard mom screaming and crying…"  
            "Shh…" Lance said. He wrapped his arms around Ash until he quieted down. "I'll protect you."  
            Ash fell asleep with a little smile on his face. 

End part 6! Review please!


	8. in which thaddeus finally finds ash

Part 7!

Disclaimer: Shadow never claimed to own pokemon. However, as a trainer, I have captured 233 pokemon! Yay! Seventeen more to go, can't get Serebii though, stupid animators taking it out of Crystal…

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _this is poke speech._ Yadda yadda yadda. You've all heard it before.

Timeline: Two weeks after part 6

The pokemon reader – Thank you! *Hugs Valerie the Vulpix* Die flamers! Of course I'll keep writing!

Pikacar/Marle – Thaddeus is not scary, he's just evil. At least that's what I think.

Ranma – thank you! I love making characters grow and mature, its better then the anime, they don't seem to change much.

Lauren Black – oh, new reviewer! Mucho gracias!

Tmp – oh, don't worry. However, Thaddeus will be dying a different death…

Part 7: In which Thaddeus finally finds Ash

I believe that I have located him, Master. Kita said.

"Finally!" Thaddeus said. They were floating down the Kiwi River on a raft constructed by Thaddeus's Machamp.

"Well, so where is he?"

Only a few miles away. I cannot pinpoint the exact location, but it is sufficient to say he is nearby. 

"But I thought this place was a desolate wasteland because of industrial dumping!" Thaddeus said in a shocked voice.

So did I. 

Meanwhile…

"I'm home!" Ash called. Lance looked up from his computer.

"That's good. There's something we have to do though."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

Lance held up a bottle of hair dye. "Well… considering that your uncle is looking for you and Dragonair says that he's only a few miles away, we must dye your hair so he cannot recognize you."

"What color?" Ash asked.

"Green?"

"NO WAY! I hate green hair!" Ash said indignantly.

_I vote for blue!_ Poliwag told him. _Blue with white stripes!_

_Nonsense! Everyone knows that brownish red hair is the stylish color._ Spearow said with a wise aura.

_I must protest! You ought to dye it blonde!_ Shouted Ash's weedle from its position atop his head. _After all, I'm yellow and I blend in with this area, so why shouldn't you?_

"I don't have yellow skin?"

"Purple?" Lance suggested. "Wait… that wouldn't go well with your eye color."

Ash blanched.

The three pokemon argued. Finally, Lance selected a random bottle of hair dye, dragged Ash to the bathroom despite his protests, and proceeded to dye his hair.

When Ash emerged, his hair was …red violet. (My sister randomly selected this color out of a 96 color Crayola big box of crayons. This was not biased in any way, shape, or form.)

All three pokemon quit arguing and gaped in astonishment.

Ash's face was as red as his new hair.

Poliwag spoke first. _Well… it's certainly different._

_I am reminded of a turkey. _Spearow stated.

_I guess it could be worse._ Weedle finally managed to stutter out.

Lance shrugged. "As long as he can't tell its you…"

He is very close by. Kita told Thaddeus the second.

"How close?"

Extremely close. He must be in that cave over there. Kita said, indicating the cave. Thaddeus shrugged and walked towards the entrance.

"Well, let's go. Weepinbell, I choose you! Use Flash!" 

Weepinbell lit up the cave. The cave pokemon all scattered as Thaddeus clomped in. Soon, he discovered the steel doors.

"Is there any way to get through these?"  
Not that I know of. You would need to know the computerized password. 

"Fine, I'll just hack my way in then! Machamp, use Strength!" The Machamp reared up and literally tore the door out of the cave.

Both Ash and Lance looked startled.

"All right, hand over Ash Ketchum now!" Thaddeus said. "Or my Machamp will force the information out of you!"

Lance crossed his arms. "Why?"

"Because I'm his uncle! His mother's will clearly states that he should be in my custody!" Thaddeus roared. Specks of spit flew everywhere.

Lance casually reached for Dragonair's poke ball. "Oh?"  
"Machamp, immobilize him until he surrenders!" Before Lance could react, Thaddeus's Machamp slammed him against the wall so hard that it cracked. A thin stream of red trickled down the stainless steel walls. Lance's eyes fluttered closed and he went limp.

"No! Leave him alone!" Ash shouted. "Poliwag, Spearow, Weedle, go!"

The three pokemon immediately began attacking the Machamp, but it just brushed them off and commenced to choke the dragon trainer.

"Never take what is mine again!" Thaddeus said loudly.

Don't you think this is a little extreme? Kita asked. She was getting worried. The human did not look like it would survive.

"Nonsense! All right, Machamp, keep him there until I leave." Thaddeus calmly backhanded Ash, before picking him up and stuffing him into a suitcase. The three pokemon were also dumped in with him.

"Hahahaha! Oh yeah, and grab the guy, Kita. I'm going to hand him over to the police." Thaddeus said as an afterthought. "You can release him now, Machamp."

Kita picked up Lance's unconscious form and teleported back to the mansion.

Kita was surprised to find out that Lance was a girl. She told Thaddeus, who sneered and said that he would think of a different punishment then.

"Perfect. Just what I need." Thaddeus said cruelly.

When Lance awoke, she was immobilized by a Caterpie's silk thread. She struggled, but the bonds were very tight.

"Hahahaha!" Thaddeus said as he walked in. "You've met your match!" He then went into a round of colorful cursing that I as authoress cannot dictate without causing some people to frown/blanch, as it was very depraved.

"What do you want?" Lance asked angrily as she tried to break free.

"You know what I want." Thaddeus said as he advanced towards the dragon trainer. Lance's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't!"

"Why not, Catelyn? I _am_ your husband, after all."

(A/N: rearrange the letters in Catelyn and you'll get Lance!)

"Only because my parents were sick freaks who wanted more money and decided to engage me to a man who was twenty-three years older!" Lance spat. "Why do you think I ran away?"

"Tsk, tsk. I'm sure they'll be very glad to know that we have successfully consummated our marriage in _all_ ways. I'll enjoy this very much." Thaddeus said as he leered as he moved a hand up to stroke her cheek.

Lance's eyes closed for a brief second as she felt the power of the Viridian Forest building up inside her body. Now, the emphatic power is supposed to be used to heal, but it also has a darker side. And it was into this aspect that Lance tapped. A pair of steel wings sprouted from her back, razor-sharp. They cut through the silk threads easily. Before Thaddeus could react, a Hyper Beam shot from Lance's hands and through his chest. He really didn't have a chance.

Lance dusted herself off. "Sick bastard." She muttered. "Now where's Ash?" Her eyes flashed silver for a moment, before she felt his chi. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, she released her Aerodactyl and flew off to look for Ash.

Ash awoke in a nursery. It would have been nice, except that there was a very mean-looking Snubble guarding the door. Ash _slowly_ edged away from it.

_I'm going to keep you here until Master has finished his business._ The Snubble said. _If you try to leave, I'll bite you._

__Ash glared at the small pink pokemon. * I wonder where my pokemon are? I'm stuck here until Thaddeus finishes his business? That sounds bad… *

Just then, he heard a scream. The Snubble dashed off. Ash blinked, before realizing he was free. He quickly located his pokemon and ran off.

End Part 6!

Review or I won't post the next part! Flames will be used to build a roaring bonfire, in which I will happily burn all the fics I don't like. Oh, and Valerie will toast the flamers for me. Thanx Pokemon reader!


	9. aftermath

Part 7! Shadow smiles happily and hands out chocolate chip cookies and soda to all the readers who made it this far.

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow holds up a silver pendulum and swings it back and forth, back and forth, while chanting under her breath…

Note: indicates telepathic communication, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates poke speech!

Timeline: Well, right after part 6

Ranma – YEP! You're absolutely correct! Why do you think Lance ran away?

Lauren Black – Thaddeus is a creep. Did I warn you?

Tmp – Sorry, Lance's secret won't be revealed for a while, since Thaddeus is 100% dead. Ash loses his red hair quite soon, as I don't really mention it any more. Saves him the humiliation…  
  


Part 7: Aftermath

            "Where do you think he is?" Ash asked Poliwag as they hid in the hallway, watching pokemon run past.

            _I don't know. But I hope he's okay._ Poliwag said. 

            Ash would have said more, but a hand suddenly clamped over his mouth. When Ash looked up, he saw Lance put a finger on his lips.

            "Shh…"

            "Lance, you're okay!" Ash said in a whisper.

            "Yes, I'm fine. However, I had to kill your uncle, so the pokemon are trying to kill me right now." Lance said. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

            Ash thought back to his only visit to this mansion. "No."

            "I guess we'll have to sneak out then." Lance said. He sighed and opened a poke ball. "Charmander, can you dig us out?"

            Charmander nodded. It pulled a miniature shovel out of subspace and began digging. After the tunnel was completed, both trainers climbed in and succeeded in escaping from Thaddeus's clutches. Once they got back to the cave they filled it up again.

            "Lance, are you okay?" Ash asked, once they were back in the cave. "You look really drained."

            "Too much energy use, I guess." Lance said, as he sprayed himself with a Super Potion. "Your uncle is really cruel."

            "What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Ash asked in a worried tone. * He can't have hurt Lance, can he? I remember that he hurt mom really bad… *

            "No, I'm fine." Lance said. * I hate lying to Ash, but I can't tell him. * "I'm just kind of sore."

            "Oh." Ash said. "Are you sure?"

            Lance ruffled Ash's hair. "Yes, Ash. I'm fine. I'm just going to have to skip a few intensive training sessions. Don't worry about it."

            "All right." Ash said. "I know! I'll make you dinner in bed! Don't move!" Ash happily skipped off to make dinner for Lance.

            Lance smiled. * He's so cute. So innocent… I'd hate to shatter that illusion, so I won't. He deserves a happy childhood at least. *

            You're sacrificing your own to make him happy?   
            I lost that a long time ago, Dragonair. Lance said. I lost my childhood when I saw what humans were doing to the environment, when I was engaged at age nine to a man more than twice my age, when I discovered my hidden power and how terrible my parents really were… 

            Dragonair appeared and nuzzled Lance. Don't worry. He'll be fine. 

            "I hope so…"  
  


            Ash hummed as he attempted to fry an egg. The resulting explosion could have equaled a 6.7 on the Richter scale.

            "Ash! Are you okay?" Lance asked, as he ran over.

            Ash pointed to the smoking bits of egg flying around the room. Lance sweatdropped. "How about if I make dinner, Ash?"

            "But I wanted to make you feel better." Ash sniffled as tears formed in his eyes. * I really tried! I just wanted to make Lance feel better, but I always end up making a mess of things. *

            Lance patted Ash on the head. "Don't worry about it." He said. "Tentacruel, could you please help?" The jellyfish pokemon shrugged and began popping the bits of flying egg into its mouth.

            "Well, I guess that will work. What do you want for dinner, Ash?"

            "Can we have hot dogs?" Ash asked.

            "I'll check. I think we might still have some left." Lance walked over to the refrigerator and peeked in. "Yes, Ash."

            "Yay!" Ash ran around doing cartwheels on the floor. Lance smiled, released Charmander, and began toasting the hot dogs. As a reward, Charmander received two hot dogs for supplying the 'grill'. Charmander happily munched the food.

            Ash was playing go fish with his Spearow. 

            "Do you have an ace?"

            _Go fish!_ Spearow squawked. _Do you have an eight?_

"Yep." Ash said, handing over the card. Lance smiled. Then, he noticed that the wall was still fractured and stained.

"Magneton, could you fix that for me?"

Magneton popped out and hummed as it whirred over to the wall and began welding it together. Lance nodded and took out ketchup and pickles. "Ash, do you want pickles?"

"I can do it myself." Ash said. "Oh, go fish Spearow!"

Spearow picked up another card with its beak. _I win! I'm all out of cards! See?_ Its last pair of threes lay on the floor.

"Okay, you win!" Ash said. "I'm going to go eat now."

Spearow nodded and went back into its poke ball to take a nap.

Ash and Lance ate dinner quietly. Ash still felt kind of bad for exploding the eggs, but Lance kept assuring him that it was all right.

"It's _fine,_ Ash. You don't have to keep apologizing."

"But I feel really bad." Ash said as he ate his third hot dog.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Really? I remember when I was at Uncle Thaddeus's house. Whenever I made a mistake, he would-." Ash stopped abruptly.

Lance flinched as his eyes glazed over for a second. The viridian power also allowed him to sense people's feelings as well, and the memories coming from the young trainer were anything but good.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'll never do anything like that to you." Lance reassured Ash.

"All right…"

"And take a bath after dinner. Okay?"

"Okay! Can I play in the tub with Poliwag?" 

"Go ahead."

Lance smiled as Ash skipped off after dinner. You know, Dragonair. I think that he's the one who has the hidden power. 

You mean the one with the power of Destiny? 

Yes. Maybe I'm wrong… 

No, I trust you. Dragonair said. You haven't been mistaken in this before. 

I know. But he's still too young. And the hidden power doesn't manifest itself unless absolutely necessary. 

I guess we'll just have to wait. Dragonair said as she yawned. Good night, Lance. 

Night. 

End part 7! Like it? Hate it? Drop me a review! Flames will be donated to Tasuki.

5 reviews for next part


	10. surprises, surprises

Shadow smiles and happily waves to all her reviewers. Then, she takes out a file with 'Part 8' on it in black letters. The audience waves and cheers loudly.

Okay, okay, I got a little carried away. But that would have been cool!

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics, etc. Shadow owns Destiny & new pokemon.

I have just watched the English Episode of Lance and the Red Gyrados

Interesting notes:

Lance has _pink_ hair… almost the same shade as Whitney's. O_O. and I thought him having orange/red hair in the manga was bad!

Lance's thoughts sound like a girl talking but he sounds like an adult when he talks.

Championshipping hints! ^_^ 

Analogy!

Ash: Lance as Misty: Lorelei as Brock: Bruno. Hmm…. Ash would have had Misty's totally sparkly eyes if he were a girl… I think he blushed! Plus he was leaning forwards towards Lance n' everything. *Smirks* Championshipping 4ever!

Those sunglasses are kawaii!

Lance got dressed really quickly… after he grabbed the rocket and stole his uniform, that is. :) But what did he do with the rest of his clothes? 

Dragonite is _tiny_. I mean it's only about twice as tall as Lance is. Compare to how tall Dragonite is in the manga.

Uh, _interesting_ red highlights on Lance's black outfit.

Why is his hair pink? *Wails*

Lance is trying to protect Ash… *Smiles* Kawaii! And when Ash shows up again, Lance thinks 'why did he come back'?

Oh, and in the 2nd part, Lance is so nice to Ash when he gets injured.

Ranma – Thank you! I love playing with relationships.

TMP – the power of Destiny will be explained later… much later. Ash kind of is Destiny, but he kind of isn't. It's hard to explain. Ash can't cook. *_*()

Pikacar/Marle - *Smiles* I'm glad I don't have to deal with Jewel. Have fun!

Pokemon Reader – Gracias! *Smiles* 

Timeline: Two months later

Part 8: Surprises, surprises. 

            "Happy birthday, Ash!" Lance said. Ash blinked as he woke up to find Lance and his pokemon wearing party hats and carrying presents and a cake.

            "How did you know it was my birthday?" Ash asked in confusion.

            "I checked your file online." Lance said simply. "Surprised?"

            "Hai!" Ash said, slipping into Japanese. "Wow." His eyes took in the two-layer cake frosted with chocolate and strawberries, and the small pile of presents. "Yay!"

            "Now go wash up. You can have cake for breakfast, plus I'll make you waffles too." Ash hugged Lance tightly before he ran off to the bathroom. * Wow! I'm eight years old now. In two years I'll be able to start my pokemon journey. That's so cool! *

            When Ash came out, the table was set, with the cake in the center. Lance had already lit the eight blue candles atop the cake. At his plate was a pile of waffles, drenched in syrup and strawberry jam. Ash sat down and began digging into the waffles.

            "Do you like them?"

            "How did you know I like waffles?" Ash questioned. Lance smiled.

            "I know you pretty well by now, Ash. After you're done, you can blow out the candles and make a wish, okay?"

            "Okay!" Within six minutes, Ash had cleaned his plate. He closed his eyes as he blew out the candles. * I wish that I could stay with Lance forever because he's really nice and I don't want to live with anybody else. *

            When Ash opened his eyes, Lance handed him a package.

            Ash quickly tore off the bright purple wrapping paper. Inside were a poke ball, two books, and a really cool-looking dark blue jacket with pockets.

            "Thanks, Lance!" Ash said happily, putting on the jacket. "What's in the poke ball?"

            "Open it and find out." Lance said calmly.

            Ash pressed the release button, expecting anything. What he didn't expect was a small green pokemon with a leaf on its head and red eyes.

            "Wow! I've never seen a pokemon like this before! What is it?"

            "Why don't you check the pokemon encyclopedia I gave you?" Lance asked. "It has a lot of pictures."

            Ash opened the thick book and flipped through it until he found a picture that resembled his new pokemon, which was currently rubbing against his leg happily.

            "Chi – ko – ri – ta?" Ash asked, pronouncing it slowly.

            "Right. It's a grass-type pokemon. Since you don't have one yet, I thought it might be a good idea to give you one."

            "You're the best, Lance!" Ash said, giving the trainer another hug.

            "Well, since you are my 'little brother', I have to take care of you, right?"

            "Right!" Ash said happily as he tossed his little pokemon up into the air, causing it to squeak in surprise. * Lance is so nice. *

            Lance smiled as he watched Ash play with his new pokemon. * I wish I had been that innocent. Oh well, no good trying to bring back the past. Too many unpleasant memories to deal with... *

            "Can we go to the circus today?" Ash asked about half an hour later.

            "Well… since it is your birthday, it should be all right."

            "Can my pokemon come too?"

            "Of course. It's entertainment, after all, so pokemon should be allowed to watch too." Lance said. "Where's the traveling circus again?"

            "Um… Viridian City."  
            "All right, but there's something I have to do first." Lance said. "The police are still searching for me, and I'm not going out there looking like this. I'll be out in a second."

            Ash nodded and continued playing tickle tag with his pokemon.

            Lance produced a bottle of black hair dye. "Hmm… this is supposed to wear off within a few days, so I won't have permanently black hair." She stood over the sink and washed her hair, before applying the hair dye and wrapping it in a towel for half an hour. When the towel came off, Lance had wavy black hair down to her shoulders.

            Are you going to dress up as a girl? 

            "You're very perceptive, Aerodactyl." Lance told the fossil pokemon as she scratched it under the chin.

            Not really, but I just guessed so. How many guys have hair like that? 

            "I get your point." Lance exited the bathroom and opened one of the drawers in the closet. She took out a dark red t-shirt with a happy clefairy on it and a pair of jean shorts. With the ensemble went a pair of red gloves and blue sneakers, as well as a blue headband.

            Ash didn't even look up as Lance dressed herself. 

            "Okay, I'm ready!"

            When Ash looked up, his first impression was one of gaping shock. "L-lance?"

            "Yep." Lance said, adjusting her voice to a slightly higher tone. "It's me. What do you think?"

            "You look like a girl." Lance sweatdropped.

            "I mean you _really_ look like a girl! I mean, you have-." Ash made a motion to indicate his chest.

            "Do you think this is a good disguise?"

            "Really good!" Ash said. "But why are you pretending to be a girl? Couldn't you just dye your hair and be a boy?"

            "That's sort of the _point_, Ash. The authorities are pretty sure that I'm a boy. This way, the police won't be able to recognize me." Lance said confidently. "Are you ready to go?"

            "I think so." Ash said, recalling Chikorita. "Are we going to ride Dragonair again?" He didn't mention the topic again. * Lance really looks pretty though. That's really strange. How can a boy be pretty? *

            "No, Dragonair attracts too much attention. I'll be using a different pokemon this time. Noctowl, I choose you!"

            The owl pokemon blinked and looked around.

            "Can you fly us to Viridian, Noctowl?"

            Of course, master. The bird said. Climb on. Ash and Lance both climbed on and Noctowl took off for Viridian.

            "How did you get a Noctowl?"

            "I caught it in Johto." Lance said. "It's across the sea."

            "Did you live in Johto before?"

            "For a while." Lance said. * With flying pokemon, it seems like the world is at your fingertips.

            "Oh! Is that where you caught Chikorita?"

            "Very perceptive, Ash."  
            Ash beamed at the compliment. Noctowl continued flying along. Soon, Viridian was in sight, the bright canvas tents of the circus within view.

End part 8! 

Reviews = good.

Flames will be used to forge a Game Boy Advance!


	11. carousing at the carnival!

PART 9

Disclaimer: Shadow has never claimed to own pokemon, at least not in this fic. Therefore, if anyone tries to sue her, Shadow will unleash the power of Destiny on the unfortunate soul, and laugh while they writhe in pain.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates poke speech. Why do I keep repeating myself? Well, because new readers seem to come in every chapter, and I don't want a bunch of e-mails/reviews asking what the symbols mean.

Ranma – actually, not too much. Certain things one can do. But it still has to be a tiny bit canon.

Tmp – well, a noctowl  can fly people in the game, right? I still think Lance has pink hair, but you're entitled to your opinion. Of course Ash doesn't know! It's more fun that way. Chikorita is so cute!

Nikki Wind Crystal Wind – just a question, are you Pokemon Reader? I'll keep writing, don't worry!

Note 2: Just to clear things up, its sort of a circus/carnival.

Part 9: Carousing at the Carnival

            "Thanks, Noctowl." Ash told the owl pokemon, which preened.

            _No problem. It was a pretty relaxing flight for me. _

            "Noctowl, Return." Lance said, as he gave it a rare candy. "So which tent do you want to check out first?"

            "How about the one with the seel on it?" Ash asked.

            "That sounds good. It looks like a goldfish-catching booth."

            "Cool!" Ash said as he took off. Lance ran after the hyperactive kid. * He's really fast when he wants to be. *

            "It costs fifty cents a try." The slimy-looking man running the booth said. He looked appreciatively at the black-haired girl. * Ooh, pre-pubescent, I think. She'd be a great lay. *

            Lance's eyes narrowed as she picked up the man's perverted thoughts. * What a hentai. As soon as we finish this game, I'm leaving. Even if I have to drag Ash to another booth! * She took out her purse and handed the man a dollar. "Two, please."

            "Anything you say, sweetheart." The man said.

            Lance suppressed an urge to slowly guillotine the man. She took the proffered plastic fishnets and handed one to Ash.

            "We'll both try it, okay?"

            "Okay!" Ash said. He took a bowl and began trying to scoop goldfish into it. The net broke after he caught two fish, an orange one and a black one. The man's jaw dropped, but he handed Ash a miniature glass bowl to put the fish in.

            Ash did a little dance of joy.

            Lance shrugged and tried his luck. He looked annoyed as the proprietor kept glancing at him. * That's it! I'm not trying this if that hentai keeps staring at my chest! What a pervert! * His eyes glowed blue for a moment, before a single orange goldfish appeared in his net.

            Ash sensed that Lance was mad, but he didn't know why. He sat down and watched the goldfish swim around in the bowl. They were very cute.

            Lance took the goldfish and put it in the same bowl as Ash's. "Let's go play some other games, Ash."  
            "Sounds good to me!" Ash said. He waited until they were a few feet away before he ventured to ask his question.

            "Lance, are you mad at me?"    

            "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the person who was running the goldfish game."

            "Why?"

            Lance didn't want to explain sex Ed to an eight-year old, so she thought up another explanation. "He was staring at me. I don't like that."  
            "Oh." Ash said.

            "Can we play this one?"

            Lance shrugged. They had played most of the carnival games, and the prizes filled a little cart already. "The ring toss?"

            "Yep!"

            "All right. I'm going to take a break." Lance said. She gave Ash five dollars and watched as he ran off to the booth, draped with pictures of pokemon and displaying huge stuffed pikachus and charmanders as prizes.

            Ash closed his eyes and threw out all five rings at the same time. All of them bounced off.

            "Try again, kid." The bored-looking lady said as she snapped her gum.

            Ash handed over another dollar. This time, he kept his eyes open and one of the rings landed on a bottleneck.

            "Green, eh. That means you get a medium prize." The lady said, indicating a row of stuffed plushies. "Which one do you want?"

            "Can I have the teddy bear? The light brown one?"

            "Go ahead." The lady boosted Ash up, so he could take one off. Ash hugged the stuffed bear tightly.  * I won! I can't believe it! * He began walking back to where Lance was sitting.

            "Do you want to go see the shows now?"

            Ash nodded enthusiastically. Lance produced as schedule.

            "Okay, the next one is in five minutes. Yikes!" Ash said as he peered over Lance's shoulder. "Let's go!"

            Lance blinked as the hyperactive kid dragged him into the tent. He barely had time to throw the money to the lady at the counter.

            "Come again!" She called.

            Ash wasn't silent once during the circus acts. He cheered, cried, gasped, nearly fell into the ring, and clapped throughout the show. Lance was slightly more reserved, but was still pretty animated. Ash nearly fainted when he saw the triple midair somersaults, but Lance was ready with a bottle of cold water, which he generously splashed in Ash's face.

            "That was really fun, Lance!" Ash said happily. "I think this is my best birthday so far!" 

            "That's good. And it's going to get better." Lance said. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I got backstage passes for us."  
            Ash's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

            "Yes. Shh, don't let anyone know." Ash nodded. After they had followed the crowd out of the tent, Lance led Ash down a row of caravans before they encountered a girl with red hair in a ponytail and a boy with purple hair dressed in identical black and white tamer outfits.

            "Are you here for the grand tour? I'm Jessie." The girl said, shaking hands with them. "That's my partner James."  
            James waved as he tossed a steak to the excited Growlithes. "Pleased to meet you."

            Jessie and James showed them around the compound. They got to look at all the animals and pokemon they had seen in the show, and some others that were displayed on the fairway.

            "This is a Llama. They're from South America." Jessie said, pointing to an animal with a long neck and silky white fur. "In their native land, they are used to transport people."

            "This is a tiger." James said. In a cage stood a huge animal that slightly resembled an Arcanine. It yawned as they walked towards it.

            "It's so pretty!" Ash said.

            "Yes, isn't it?" Jessie asked as she stroked the big cat behind the ears. "These are very hard to find."

            After a while, the tour ended. Lance took Ash home after dinner at the Caterpie Café. 

            "Lance?" 

            "What is it?" Lance asked as he tucked Ash in.

            "I love you."

            Lance smiled as he kissed Ash on the cheek. "I love you too, Ash. Sleep well."

            Ash nodded and was soon asleep.

End Part 8!

Mostly sweet and fluffy, ne? Drop me a review and tell me what you think! Flames will be used to barbecue evil people who don't review. Comments and Constructive Criticism accepted. *Smile*


	12. more badge collecting and training

Part 10! The first double-digit chapter! Yeah!

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. And even if I made any money off this, I'd probably spend it all buying pokemon plushies anyways.

Notes: Lance is a girl. If you didn't already know that, you haven't been paying attention for the past ten parts. Indicates psychic communication, a.k.a. telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon speech. LANCE IS BLONDE! I don't care that they gave him red hair in the manga and _pink_ hair in the anime. Those evil animators! *Shadow pulls out a pitchfork and begins glaring menacingly at the animators*

Pairings: They're just kids! Sheesh! Fine, it gets championshippy later on in the fic. No, this is not shonen ai. Lance is a girl. Okay?

Part 10: More badge collecting and training

            "Chikorita, use Tackle!" The small plant pokemon barreled into the Rattata, sending it flying somewhere into the horizon.

            Chikorita smiled happily up at Ash as he knelt down and petted it on the head.

            "Great job, Chikki!" Ash told his newest pokemon.

            Chikorita preened. _I'm good, aren't I?_

_            Well, of course! You're one of Ash's pokemon!_ Poliwag said. 

            _Could somebody help me?_ Spearow asked out of the blue. _I seem to be stuck in these branches._

"I'll free you in a sec." Ash said as he started climbing up the tree. "Can't you fly?"

            Spearow huffed. _Of course I can fly! But I can't fly away if my leg is stuck, can I? _Ash sweatdropped. * This is just too strange… *

            After a few minutes, Ash managed to get Spearow out of the tree. However, due to his inopportune bad luck, he also toppled out of the tree.

            _Ash!_ Chikki shouted as she dashed over as fast as she could, in a vain attempt to catch him. Spearow and Poliwag also hurried over, but it seemed like he was going to crash into the stony ground any minute.

            It was in this panic that Kakuna _finally_ evolved into Beedrill. The bug pokemon managed to catch Ash two seconds before he would have hit the ground.

            When Lance arrived two minutes later on Aerodactyl, Ash was fine.

            "Are you okay? I heard Chikorita scream…" Lance said as he checked Ash over, despite his protests.

            "I'm fine, Lance!" Ash said, peppy as always. "Beedrill saved me!"

            Beedrill buzzed proudly. 

            Lance sighed a mushroom cloud. "Be careful, Ash."

            "I know." Ash sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

            "Just remember, I ask you to stay out of trees and away from sharp rocks for a reason. I'm trying to protect you."

            Ash nodded. * I didn't mean to… *

            Lance hugged the younger trainer. "Just be careful, okay? I'm going to go to Vermillion to check on some things."  
            "What about lunch?" Ash asked with puppy dog eyes.

            Lance smiled. "Did you think I forgot? I made sandwiches." 

            "Yay!" Ash said. "Okay, then! Bye!"

            "Bye." Lance said as he re-mounted his Aerodactyl. "See you tonight!" Then, they took off for Vermillion City.

            "He's so nice…" Ash said with little starry eyes. "I want to grow up to be just like Lance!" Chikki smiled at her trainer and rubbed against his leg.

            "Okay! Let's find some more pokemon to fight, Chikki!"

            Chikorita nodded enthusiastically and galloped off. Ash ran after his sprightly pokemon, laughing happily.

            "Gyrados, use Hyper Beam!" The hyper beam plowed into Lt. Surge's Electabuzz, stunning it and giving it swirls for eyes. Surge narrowed his eyes and recalled his electric warrior.

            "You're a good trainer, I'll give you that." Surge said. "But can you defeat my titan of electricity?" From the shadows came a Raichu, surrounded by several hundred voltorbs and electrodes. "I highly doubt you can win against these odds."

            Lance snarled. "Cheater."  
            Surge laughed. "Me? I'm wounded. But this ensures that only the best receive my badge of lightning! Attack!"

            Lance managed to dodge the first few, before a Voltorb hit Gyrados and exploded, downing the water/flying type.

            Surge laughed. "Give up now?"

            "Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Magneton, go!" Lance shouted. The three pokemon appeared, roaring and humming respectively.

            "Aerodactyl, blast us out of here! Dragonair, use Ice Beam! Magneton, use Sonicboom to confuse those Voltorbs!"

            The three respective pokemon responded quickly to their trainer's call. Within a few seconds, Aerodactyl had managed to cut a hole in the roof of the Saint Anne and the Voltorbs were mostly unable to attack due to being frozen solid or otherwise.

            "Let's go!" Lance shouted, jumping onto Aerodactyl's back.

            Surge smirked. "But you missed one. Raichu, use Thunder!" Lance and Aerodactyl both screamed as the lightning tore through their bodies.

            Surge smirked. "That ought to do it." After a few minutes, both Lance and Aerodactyl toppled out of the air and into the sea.

            "Sayonara, suckers!" Surge said. He turned his back on them and began walking away from the ship's railing.

            As soon as they hit the water, Aerodactyl and Magneton were recalled. Dragonair quickly encased herself and her trainer in a bubble of protection. 

            "Thanks, Dragonair." Lance said. She glowed and began the healing process. After a few seconds, Dragonair looked perfectly healthy again.

            No problem! Now, let's go show that arrogant lightning pirate what we're _really_ made of! Dragonair said triumphantly.

            Lance nodded. "Yes, we really owe him some pain."

            Surge was just settling down in his cabin in front of his T.V., ready for some relaxation, when the windows burst open in a shower of glass.

            "What the hell?!" Surge asked.

            Lance and Dragonair charged in. "Dragonair, Hyper Beam!"

            Dragonair's horn glowed as she poured enough energy to power the S.S. Anne for several days into a charged beam. 

            "Shit! Raichu, use Thunder again!" Surge cried desperately.

            "No use." Lance said, smirking, as the lightning just bounced off. "Now face the wrath of the dragons!"

            Dragonair released the energy. The resulting explosion blew the cabin into a million tiny pieces. Surge and Raichu went flying into the ocean.

            "Great job, Dragonair." Lance said to her faithful dragon pokemon. "Now, let's go home. Ash will be waiting for us."  
            Dragonair nodded and began flying away.

            Ash looked up as the door opened. "Hi, Lance!"

            "Hi, Ash. Did you have fun today?" Lance asked.

            "Yep! You know, I saw a really strange pokemon today." Ash said. He pulled out the encyclopedia Lance had given him. "It looked like this."

            Lance blinked. "Forretress? The bagworm pokemon?" 

            "Yeah, I think that's it." Ash said.

            Lance narrowed his eyes. * What is a Johto pokemon doing out here? Something must be brewing… *

            "That's nice, Ash." Lance said. "Now, what do you want for dinner? Do you want to go to the Pizza Palace?"

            "Yay!" Ash said, jumping up and down. "That sounds great!"  
            "Okay, I'll be ready in twenty minutes." Lance said, as he grabbed some clothes and headed off for the shower.

            Ash sighed, hugged Poliwag, and looked at his pokemon encyclopedia.

End part 10!

Drop a review, make me smile! I put two chapters up this time, so I'm expecting more reviews…


	13. why are people and pokemon so annoying s...

Part 11! Shadow happily dances around and twirls in the air.

Disclaimer: Shadow DOES NOT OWN POKEMON. I have only caught 234 pokemon and therefore I don't own all of them. And made-up pokemon is impossible to catch anyways…

Notes: ** is the thought process, is telepathy, and _italics_ is poke speech!

Ranma – Thank you! *SMILE*

Tmp – if you've read the Pokemon Adventure manga, Surge fights an all-out, no holds barred pokemon battle. He doesn't mind knocking people unconscious and tossing them into the ocean either…

Pikacar/Marle – YATTA! *Cheers* Carnival! Especially candy apples… yum!

Lauren Black – Hi! Too bad about your ff.net account… Lance acts that way because she is practical and quite ambitious. (You can refer to her as he or she in your reviews, you don't have to use both).  Yes, Lance did wind up with the Thunderbadge. Thanks!

Nikki Wind Crystal Wind – Pokemon Reader, are you sharing an account? Just wanted to know. Thanx for reviewing!

Part 11: Why are people (and pokemon) so annoying sometimes?

            "Ash, do you want pepperoni or Hawaiian?" Lance asked, glancing at the menu. "Or mushrooms and Canadian bacon?"

            "How about pepperoni?" Ash asked. "I love pepperoni!" 

            "Okay." Lance turned to the waitress and tried to ignore the girl's starry-eyed look. "One large pepperoni pizza, and two Cokes, please."  
            "Would you like anything else, sir?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him. * What a hunk! *

            Lance sighed a mushroom cloud. "No." * Grr… I'm a girl, for goodness sakes! I know this disguise is really good, but I really don't appreciate people flirting with me in any way, shape, or form. *

            Ash noticed that Lance looked irritated. * Oh well. I know why. Girls are so annoying… *

            After the pizza arrived, Lance didn't talk anymore. Ash decided it was probably because he was trying to ignore the giggling coming from the adjacent tables. Afterwards, Ash and Lance went to the poke mart to see if they needed anything.

            "Lance, can I get some poke balls so I can catch more pokemon?" Ash asked.

            "Go ahead." Lance said. He bought 4 poke balls and 2 great balls for Ash. Then, he also got two escape ropes and a poke belt.

            "There. Now you don't have to use rubber bands to keep your poke balls on your belt." Lance said, presenting Ash with the black poke belt.

            Ash burst into tears of joy. "Thanks, Lance!" He said. He buckled on this new accessory and put on the four poke balls he already had.

            "You're welcome, Ash." Lance said. "Let's go home."  
            Ash nodded. Lance summoned Aerodactyl and they flew off.

            The next morning…

            "Chikki, use Vine Whip!" Chikorita nodded and bound the shadowy pokemon in her vine whips easily.

            "I wonder what this is? I've never seen it before." Ash said as he pulled out Lance's pokédex.

            "Mereep." The pokédex beeped. "The wool pokemon. Its fleece grows continuously. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week."

            "Cool! Okay, Chikki, use Sleep Powder!" Chikorita nodded as sparkling blue powder drifted down from the sky. The sheep went limp and began to yawn.

            "Great! Poke ball, go!" Ash said, throwing the capturing device at the pokemon. It only wriggled once before it closed.

            Ash hugged Chikorita tightly. "You did great, girl!"

            Chikorita preened and nodded happily.

            Lance smiled from her perch in a tree. "He's getting better, Aerodactyl." She said as she scratched the fossil pokemon's head.

            Its just experience, master. Aerodactyl replied. 

            "Not just that… he has the hidden power."

            Are you sure?! 

            "Yes. But the carriers of the hidden power only reveal it in times of emergency. So I suppose we'll have to wait until he grows up."

            I think you like him.   
            "Aerodactyl, shut up. That has nothing to do with the topic we're discussing right now."

            I still think I'm right. Aerodactyl said as it winked and returned to its ultra ball. Lance sighed.

            "I'll call you Lightning!" Ash told his new Mereep. "After all, you're an electric-type pokemon, right?"

            Lightning nodded and its fur sparked a little bit.

            "Cool! Okay, meet Beedrill, Poli (Poliwag), Chikki, and Spearow!" Ash and the pokemon played in the grass until it began to get dark.

            Suddenly, it started to rain. All of them dashed for the cave. When Ash walked into the room, sneezing, Lance was ready with a mug of hot chocolate and a towel.

            "Thanks, Lance." Ash said gratefully as he sipped the hot chocolate. "How did you know?"

            Lance rolled his eyes. "I called you twice, but you didn't hear me. So I let you stay outside until it rained." 

            "Oh." Ash looked sheepish.

            "Now go change into something dry before you catch a cold."

            "Yes, sir!" Ash said, saluting, as he ran off.

            Lance smiled. * I can't believe he's still so cute… ah well, it will all work out in the end. I have to believe that. *

            "Can I have ice cream?"

            Lance looked up from finishing his chicken noodle soup. "What?"  
            "Ice cream!" Ash said.

            "Ash, it's _raining_ outside and you want ice cream?"

            Ash bobbed his head up and down repeatedly. "Can I have some please?"

            Lance sweatdropped. "Okay, go help yourself." Ash vaulted off his seat and for towards the refrigerator.

            Mereep turned to the other pokemon. _Is he always like this?_

_            Pretty much. _Poliwag said. 

            _Well, you get used to it after a while._ Spearow told him. 

            _Or, just ignore it. _This remark came from Lance's tentacruel, who was finishing his fish filet.

            Ash ran back to the table carrying a carton of chocolate-vanilla ice cream. "I love ice cream!"

            "I can see that." Lance said dryly. "Just make sure you put what's left back in the freezer, okay?"

            "Okay!" Ash took out a bowl and began scooping ice cream into it. Lance's eyes widened when he saw the amount Ash was eating.

            "Ash… are you sure you can finish that?"

            "Of course!" And he proved it by finishing the whole carton.

            "If you have a stomachache tomorrow, its your own fault."

End part 11!

Kawaii! End chapter 11! Drop a review, make me smile! J

5 reviews.


	14. snowy adventures

Part 12!

Disclaimer: this is in analogy form. Blame the SATs. If you haven't been exposed to this yet, you're a lucky, lucky person. Oh, and I got 1430. :)

Pokemon: Nintendo as Destiny: Shadowphantomness

Get it?

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates poke speech, and I think that's all you need to know. Did I mention that Lance is a girl?

Timeline: About 4 months later. It's winter.

Ranma – Sweetness overload? Sounds weird, considering that I usually write dark n' depressing stuff. Ah well. Yep, Aerodactyl likes to tease…

Pikacar/Marle – So do I… some girls are just bubbleheads. Get some sleep!

Tmp – Ash is kawaii as a kid! Um… Lance is just flat chested… Lance's girly name is Catelyn, if you check back a couple of chapters. Her full name will be revealed later. Ash _is_ really obsessed with Ice Cream.

Nikki Wind Crystal Wind – So, pokemon reader, are you the polite reviewer or the one who shouted at me? I'll keep writing…

Part 12: Snowy adventures

            "Chikki, use Bide!" Ash was ecstatic. Lance had finally let him accompany him when he went out to battle. Never mind the fact that they were standing knee-deep in snow and freezing. 

            "Growlithe, Ember!" The fire breather called. The flames streaked towards Chikorita, but she didn't even flinch.

            Lance watched from a few feet away, with his arms crossed. * He _is_ getting better. In a few years, he will surpass me in skill. *

            You don't mind? 

            "By that time, I should have attained the rank of Dragon Master." Lance said calmly. "And no, I don't mind."  
            Dragonair shrugged. I still think you like him. 

            "Even if I did, as long as he doesn't know, it doesn't matter."

            "Now, Chikki!" Ash shouted. Chikorita released all her stored energy and fired it double back at the Growlithe. The fire puppy uttered a keening cry, before falling over.

            "Great job, Chikki!" Ash said proudly as he hugged the plant pokemon.

            "Grr. Go, Koffing!" The fire breather said angrily. * There is no way some kid is going to beat me! *

            "Chikki, come back! Lightning, I choose you!" Ash said. He recalled Chikorita and sent out his now-evolved Flaafy.

            "Lightning, use Thundershock." Ash commanded. Lightning nodded. Ash had trained it so it was now speedy and wasn't slow unlike the others of its type. Therefore, the thundershock hit the Koffing before the trainer could react.

            The Koffing crumpled to the ground. Angrily, the trainer recalled his pokemon and tossed Ash half his money.

            Lance smiled. * Still as cheerful and innocent as always. * She absentmindedly pushed her bangs out of her face and hopped down from the tree.

            "Great job, Ash."  
            "Thanks!" Ash said as he collected the money. Then, he shivered. "Brr! Can we go get hot chocolate now?"

            "Sure." Lance said. She adjusted her dark blue coat with its white fur collar. "Shall we go?"

            Ash happily skipped behind Lance as they walked towards the small inn. Lance looked so cool! From the sunglasses to the dark blue ski outfit… he sighed in admiration. Lance noticed this and smiled.

            "So, Ash, what type of hot chocolate?"

            "Eh?" Ash looked up as Ash led him in. "There's more than one type?"

            "Well, there's hot chocolate with peppermint pieces and whipped cream, hot chocolate with whipped cream and fudge sauce, or hot chocolate with chocolate chips. I don't think you'd like the sugar-free or nonfat versions."

            "Can I have one of each?"

            "You can have two." Lance said.

            "Okay, than I want fudge sauce and chocolate chips!"

            "I take it you don't like peppermint?"

            "Nope!"

            Lance smiled as he went and got the drinks for both of them. Then, the two sat outside and drank their hot chocolate together.

            "Lance, when's your birthday?"

            Lance was a bit taken aback by the question. "Oh, in a few weeks."  
            "Okay!" Ash said. * I hope I can get Lance's pokemon to help me throw a party for him. *

            Ash smiled to himself as he drank his hot chocolate.

            A few minutes later, a girl in a pink ski suit came in. She immediately zoomed over to where Lance was and started flirting.

            Ash saw that Lance was getting annoyed. His fingers were beginning to flicker with blue light. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

            "Oh? And who might you be?" She asked. "My name's Giselle!"

            "I'm Ash! I'm Lance's younger brother."

            "I see." Giselle said. "Well, since you're just a kid, why don't you leave me alone?"  
            Lance sighed as Ash reached for his poke belt. The two of them went outside, glaring all the while.

            "You're annoying him!"

            "So you want to settle this with a battle, huh?" Giselle asked.

            "Yes!"

            "I accept! Giselle chooses Cubone!"

            "Poli, go!" Ash said. Poliwag had evolved into Poliwhirl a few months ago, when it had dived in a river to save him from drowning.

            "A type advantage won't help you here. Cubone, use Bonemerang!"

            "Poli, Double Team! Then, use Ice Beam!" Cubone's bone cut through the duplicate and Poli appeared behind Cubone, before freezing it solid with ice beam.

            Ash smirked. "Now who's the kid?" He asked.

            "You must have cheated!" Giselle shouted. "I won't admit defeat! Giselle chooses Dugtrio! Earthquake!"

            Poli went flying into the air. Ash quickly recalled it and swapped for his Beedrill.

            "Okay, Beedrill, use Pin missle!"

            Beedrill nodded as it shot several poisoned spikes at the Dugtrio.

            "Dugtrio, dig!"

            Dugtrio dug underground. Then, it waited before leaping out to try and hit Beedrill. Alas, Dig does not affect flying type pokemon, so the attack completely missed. 

            "Beedrill, Twinneedle!" Ash commanded. Beedrill nodded in acknowledgment, before stabbing the enemy Dugtrio in the head.

            The Dugtrio blacked out from the pain.

            "Still think I'm a cheater?" Ash asked.

            "Yes! Graveler, go! Slam!" Giselle called.

            Beedrill easily evaded the clumsy attack, before firing off another Pin Missle at Graveler. 

            "Graveler, Harden!" Giselle shouted. A protective layer of rock temporarily covered Graveler from head to toe.

            "Acid." Ash said. Beedrill nodded and spewed enough caustic material to dissolve a human at Graveler.

            The Graveler's skin immediately began to dissolve. Giselle was forced to recall her pokemon.

            Ash smiled as he collected the money. "Nyah, nyah!"

            Lance picked Ash up and swung him around. "You did great, Ash!"

"Thanks, Lance-chan!" Ash said in a hyper tone of voice. He paused to toss a snowball at Giselle's retreating figure. Then, they went home.

End Part 12!


	15. matchmakers unite!

Part 13! Why should this be unlucky?  
  


Disclaimer: See previous parts. If you don't know that Shadow doesn't own pokemon already, you haven't been reading the earlier parts! Bad!  
  


Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon speech. Did you know that Lance is a girl? If you didn't, than you haven't been paying enough attention! And yes, I refer to Lance as a boy when its' from Ash's POV.

Part 13: Matchmakers unite! 

            I can't believe he did that. Lance said.

            Why? You know that he cares for you a great deal. Aerodactyl replied.

            That's not what I meant. I mean, I can understand the protective streak. But if I'm not mistaken, he seems to have completely forgotten his parents. 

            Maybe he chose to block out those memories because they're too painful. 

            That might be it. In that case, you would be his only family, which is why he hates to see you upset. 

            Perhaps. Lance mused. She adjusted her cloak, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric. Ash was busy playing checkers with his Beedrill.

            "Lance?"

            "Yes, Ash?" Lance asked.

            "I'm hungry."

            Lance smiled and used her powers to discreetly procure a pizza. "How about pizza?"

            Ash's eyes lit up and he glomped the dragon trainer. "Yay!"

            Lance blinked. "Ash, I have to put this down first."

            "Oh. Oops." Ash released Lance and darted back to his checker game, where Beedrill had been rearranging the pieces to his advantage. 

            "Hey! Beedrill, that's cheating!"

            Beedrill shrugged and buzzed.

            A few minutes later, Lance and Ash were having pizza at the table together, when Ash decided to ask a question. "Lance?"

            "What is it?" Lance looked up from his pizza slice.

            "Well, I was wondering… I don't think Chikki wants to evolve."  
            "There's nothing wrong with that." Lance said.

            "But she nearly evolved today! How do I stop it?"

            "Don't you have my old pokédex? You press the B button, and it sends out sonic waves to stop evolution."

            "All right. I'll try that next time." Ash said happily.

            Lance nodded. "Yes, it should work. If it doesn't, I don't know why not…"

            I think he really likes her. Dragonair whispered.

            Well, I knew that. Gyrados said.

            Should we hook them up? Tentacruel asked mischievously.

            I don't' know… humans are strange. They don't like love between two males or two females generally. Magneton put in, as it floated in the air near the table.

            That's stupid. Horsea said.

            I know. But Lance is a girl. Everyone knows that. Aerodactyl said.

            Well, everyone except for Ash and maybe one or two of his more naïve pokemon… 

            So what do you think? Charmander asked.

            I think we should wait. Dragonair spoke up. Lance thinks that Ash is still too young. Personally, I wouldn't know, but Ash is supposed to be kind of young for a human, so Lance is going to wait until he's thirteen or fourteen. 

            That's pretty far away. Horsea remarked.

            I know. 

            Oh well. Guess our matchmaking plans will have to wait. Tentacruel said despondently. * Too bad… I had such a good idea too! *

            Lance was falling asleep in her sleeping bag when she felt Ash sit down next to her. "Lance?" He asked in a small voice.

            "What is it?" Lance asked.

            "I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?"

            Lance sweatdropped. "Um… okay. Let me get the other sleeping bag." He went over to the closet and pulled out another sleeping bag, this one a dark red color. Then, he got Ash's pillow too.

            Ash smiled and lay down next to Lance on the floor. "Thanks. I had a nightmare yesterday, and I don't want to be alone."

            Lance nodded. She stroked Ash's hair until he fell asleep. Then, she yawned and succumbed to the Sandman's spell also.

            Aw… they're so cute together. Aerodactyl said.

            Dragonair yawned. Yep. 

            It's a shame, really, that Ash doesn't know. Gyrados mentioned.

            Too bad. Who's going to tell him? 

            You? Aerodactyl asked.

            Dragonair shook her head. No way! Master Lance might skin me alive if I blurted out her secret. She _wants_ to be thought of as a boy. 

            Well, considering that she started her journey as a boy named Lance Dragyn instead of a girl named Catelyn Vongard, it's not that surprising. 

            Hey, how'd you find out her real name, Aerodactyl? 

            That's easy. I scrambled her pokédex to find it out. Aerodactyl said with a touch of smugness. Pretty good, eh? 

            Aren't the Vongards a very rich and titled family? Another voice piped up. This one belonged to Horsea.

            Yes. But according to what I've heard, Lance was going to get married to Ash's uncle Theodore Ketchum II. She was only nine! So she ran away, disguised herself as a boy, got the pokédex from Oak, and went into hiding. 

            Wow… 

            Ash stirred in his sleep. The huge shadowy being came closer and closer, its teeth flashing in the moonlight.

            "AAAHHHHH!"

            Lance bolted awake. Ash was thrashing around in his sleeping bag, flailing wildly and liable to cause himself some harm.

            "Ash, wake up!" Lance said, shaking the trainer. Ash didn't seem to awake. Sighing, Lance pinned the younger trainer down and kissed him, as chi flowed between their bodies. This calmed ash down instantly.

            Lance sighed in relief. * His power is beginning to manifest itself… this could be dangerous. I have to protect him. *

            Ash slept soundly for the rest of the night. Only Lance noticed the telltale feathery pattern on his skin that soon vanished as the sun came up.

End part 13! Sweet and sappy, no? Drop me a review and tell me! 

I'm posting 2 this time, so more would be nice.


	16. happy birthday, lance chan!

Part 14 of Dragon's Love! What do you think? *Wink*

Disclaimer: Shadow does not legally own pokemon. Shadow pulls out a pendant and begins swinging it back and forth, chanting 'I own pokemon, Nintendo does not'.

Notes: indicates telepathic communication, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. Lance is referred to as a boy when its from Ash's POV, but she's still a girl.

Yay! I got book 7 of pokemon adventure in Chinese! *Smirk* anyways, here's some more proof that Lance is actually a girl (and/or has magical powers).

1.) Girls are a lot more flexible than guys, has to do with the center of balance. Well, considering all the flipping, jumping, and aerial acrobatic maneuvers Lance is required to do in this book, it's safer to guess that Lance is a girl. The partial explanation is that Lance has magic powers so he can float /levitate, teleport, and make himself invisible.

2.) Lance has a better figure than Lorelei. Sad but true. Also, the way they draw him in the manga (and they never specify that he's a guy!), is really suggestive…

3.) In the scene when Lance takes off his cloak, you get a kind of a side view profile and… he has slight cleavage. O_O

4.) There is NO WAY a guy would be caught in the same pose Lance is in when Yellow and Blaine first run into him. Seriously.

5.) Lance is drawn like a girl, with those long legs common to manga. 

6.) Not a proof, but a point of interest. Did a different animator draw Lance and his pokemon in book 7, or have they been dieting? Because seriously, a lot of time must have passed because both Lance and his dragons look taller and thinner. Hmm… would a guy go on a diet at a time like this?

7.) Lance is sneaky and probably the best actor. Sorry, but girls are infinitely better at this than guys are… and they're manipulative.

8.) Lance talks a lot. Okay, I know that members of the male gender talk, but girls are always chattering, and Lance and Yellow are talking a LOT.

9.) There are a lot of scenes in books 5,6, and 7. Mostly side profile shots of Lance, but he seriously looks like a girl. No kidding. I don't know what the artist(s) was thinking…

10.) In the VS Metapod episode, Lance is crouched down. Now, I know that it would be exceedingly painful for a guy to hold that pose for more than a few seconds, and Lance spends a good amount of time talking!

11.) Why did Giovanni run off when Lugia appears? Maybe it's because only girls can talk to the legendary pokemon? Hmm… after all, it would kind of make sense.

12.) Oh, some other noteworthy stuff. Viz translated pokemon into English, right? Well, for some reason, they changed some of the content. For example 1, yellow says 'The jagged points of Mewtwo's spoon are flying at Lance's poke balls!', but in Chinese, she says "Mewtwo's spoon turns into a fork to destroy lance's poke balls.' Secondly, Lance is more polite in Chinese… And thirdly, they translated Flareon's Chinese name into 'Booster' in Book 7, the Japanese name for Flareon. Odd. I think that Viz is really trying to portray Lance an evil, soulless person, because for one, he's more polite in the Chinese version, 2, Dragonite refers to him as 'Lance', not 'Master', three, Lance actually smiles nicely… four, instead of Yellow saying to Dragonite "Lance is taking advantage of your feelings', she says "Lance is the embodiment of the pokemon's emotions who portrays them, so I can understand why Lance is showing these emotions for you." Yellow also seems to be more polite in the Chinese version. Hmm… are American people just ruder?

13.) There's no reason Lance _wouldn't _be cross-dressing, after all, since Yellow is a girl disguised as a boy…

14.) The Elite Four never refer to Lance as 'He' or 'Him' in the Chinese version. Just 'Lance'. Hmm…

15.) How are his poke balls staying on anyways? With the way they're on his back and only connected to his belt on one side, there must be another band higher up on his chest, right? And, well, you sort of need breasts to hold something like that up… 

Ranma – Hi! Heh, you're catching on to what I'm doing. The next chapter will begin the darkness. *Cackles* Too familiar with my writing style, eh?

Nikki Wind and Crystal Wind – Ah, I see. Oh well. _I'm_ not that mad. *Shrugs as angry Arcanine appears*

Tmp – So… hey, I like that method! And as long as Ash doesn't know, it's fine. *Cackles* Did you read the other ways? One was… bouchu magic, like Soi from Fushigi Yuugi (DEFINITELY NOT), and the healing shouldn't be used on humans generally. Ash is _not_ Destiny. Just because he has hidden power… but he's not a normal kid either, Hehehehe… Yes, Lance ran away from all that money! Remember who they wanted her to marry a few chapters back? I think that's a good enough reason.

Animekid – Um, let me think *Counts on fingers* Pokemon Adventure, Pokemon Handbook, Electric Tale of Pikachu, Magic pokemon theatre, Pokemon (Can't tell) I think at least 5 different manga. Personally, Pokemon adventure is my favorite.

Severus' Potion Mistress – Yes, that pink hair was part of the idea. Poor little Ash. Oh well…

Part 14: Happy Birthday, Lance-chan!  
  


            Lance yawned as she woke up. Then, she noticed the calendar. Today was her sixteenth birthday.

            "Sweet sixteen…" Lance said softly. "Well, I've never been kissed before, not that I'd _want_ anybody to kiss me."

            What about Ash? Charmander asked in a playful tone.

            "He doesn't count."

            Aw, really? I'm sure he would be disappointed. 

            "Charmander please cut it out." Lance said, deadly calm in her voice. "Don't bring this up again. He's too young, and he thinks I'm a boy. Will you guys quit the matchmaking schemes and leave me alone?"

            But its fun! 

            "Sigh."

            Well, it is! Charmander said defensively as he jumped up and down.

            "Charmander, it's three in the morning. I'm going back to sleep." Lance pulled the covers over her head and was soon asleep again.

            After about two hours, Ash woke up. "Come on, let's decorate the cave for Lance's party." He said to his pokemon, who all nodded.

            Spearow and Beedrill flew around, putting up the pretty red and blue streamers Ash had purchased with some of his money. Poli filled a pool with water so they could play bobbing for apples, and made some little dragon-shaped ice sculptures to put around the cave. Chikki helped Ash rearrange the furniture so they would have room to play. Lightning watched the cake that was baking in the oven and used its power to send some harmless sparkles of electricity through the cave so that it would be prettier.

            After about an hour and a half, the preparations were all done.

            Ash smiled and hugged his pokemon. "Okay, you guys can go back to bed. I want to surprise Lance-chan."

            The pokemon nodded and headed back to their poke balls for a nice, long nap.

            "Happy birthday, Lance-chan!"

            Lance blinked as she woke up. The clock read eight o'clock. "Ash?"

            "Surprised?" Ash asked. He was holding a cake and some wrapped presents, and the cave was brightly decorated.

            "Wow. Ash, how long did it take you to do this?" Lance asked as she climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. 

            "Not too long. I made a cake for breakfast!" Ash said cheerfully. Lance paused and hugged him briefly before vanishing into the room.

            Ash smiled happily. * Yay! I did something right! I'm so happy! *

            I think he likes you. 

            Lance nearly swallowed her toothbrush whole. Dragonair, please quit bringing this up. You're getting on my nerves. 

            But it's true! 

            Dragonair, I woke up at three in the morning and Charmander immediately suggested that I kiss Ash. Please. I'll deal with this myself. Lance said as she continued brushing her teeth.

            Dragonair winked. All right. 

            Lance sighed as she finished spiking her hair up into its custom style. The dye had worn off long ago anyways. Then, she made sure that the bandages on her chest were still in place before going outside.

            Ash was waiting by the cake, with the candles already lit. "It's your favorite flavor! Chocolate! Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

            Lance smiled as she sat down and faced the cake. * All right then… I hope I pass the test for Dragon Mastery when the time comes, and I wish that Ash will not have to leave before its predestined… *

            Lance blew the candles out. Ash clapped. "All right! Open the presents next!"

            "After I cut the cake." Lance reminded him as she sliced pieces for them and the pokemon.

            Ash dug into the chocolate cake eagerly. "Wow, this is good. Who knew cake mix could taste so good?"

            Lance smiled as she cut her piece into smaller chunks. "You did an extremely good job, Ash. It's really delicious. You've come quite a long way from the egg incident."  
            Ash blushed at the compliment.

            After they finished, Lance turned to the presents. 

            "I hope you like it." Ash said nervously as Lance unwrapped the green wrapping paper. "It took me a long time."  
            Lance smiled at the tiny statue of herself and Dragonair. "It's really pretty, Ash."

            Ash smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

            After they finished eating, they went outside to play.

End Part 14!

Short chapter, so I'm putting up 15 too.


	17. in which lance leaves to become a dragon...

Part 15! Halfway there! I plan to have 30 episodes. Hope it all works out!  
  


Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. *Snarls*

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Timeline: 3 weeks later

Part 15: In which Lance leaves to become a Dragon Master

            "Lance, you can't leave!" Ash begged Lance as he headed for the cave entrance, his dark blue cloak billowing out behind him.

            "Ash, I promise I'll come back." Lance said.

            Ash burst into tears. "But its dangerous trying to become a pokemon master! What if you get hurt?"

            Lance sighed and knelt down so he was face-to-face with the younger trainer. "Ash, I'll be fine. I've leaving Magneton and the others to take care of you, okay? Don't worry about this."

            "But I'm scared!" Ash said, with big teary eyes.

            Lance put a finger on Ash's lips. "Shh, I'll come back, I promise."

            Ash tightly hugged the dragon trainer, before nodding and stepping back. "Okay. But you promised to come back! You can't break that promise!"

            Lance kissed Ash on the top of his head. "I know. Goodbye."

            Ash looked on sadly while Lance walked outside into the sun. "Goodbye, Lance-chan! Don't get hurt!"

            "Aerodactyl, I choose you!" The fossil dragon materialized in front of Lance. She climbed on its back. "Let's go."  
            Whirl Islands, right? 

            Right. That's where Lugia is. She tests all prospective dragon masters. If they fail… 

            Shh! Think happy thoughts! Dragonair commanded.

            Lance smiled and brushed a few wisps of stray blonde hair out of her face. All right. 

            Don't worry. If anyone can make it through Lugia's trial, you can. 

            I know… 

            After a long ride, they arrived at the first of the Whirl Islands. 

            "The first test must be here." Lance said. 

            Indeed. A voice in her head nearly made Lance jump out of her skin, but she kept her cool.

            My first test challenges the bonds between you and your pokemon. Can you withstand the elements?   
            As if on cue, a blizzard started up. 

            "Aerodactyl, Return!" Lance said, withdrawing the dragon pokemon before it could freeze to death. 

            The ice shards seemed to form a maze. Sighing, Lance used Flash to light the cavern of ice, and began walking.

            Four hours later…

            "Brr." Lance said as she wrapped her cloak more tightly around herself. Are you all right? 

            We're fine. Dragonair said. Her soft voice was tinged with worry. But what about you? 

            I'll be okay. Don't worry. Lance reassured them.

            You'll freeze. Gyrados protested. Here, I'll keep you company. Before Lance could protest, the water dragon materialized by her side. After all, I am a water-type and not as weak to ice. 

            "Thanks, Gyrados." Lance said as she hopped on Gyrados's back. "Well, I guess we continue."

            Lugia watched silently. * Interesting… so her dragon has risked himself to protect her. A strong bond indeed… *

            Dragonite the legendary nodded. Do you think she will make it? 

            Only two others have ever passed my test, Dragonite. 

            But maybe, she'll be the one. 

            Perhaps. The one that becomes _the_ Dragon Master, not just _a_ dragon master… She has potential. 

            Yes, that she does have. But is it enough? 

            They walked for a few more hours. By now, Gyrados was feeling quite uncomfortable and Lance offered to recall him, but he was stubborn and refused. If you're going to freeze, I'll freeze with you. 

            "Gyrados, dragons are super weak to ice! I don't want you to die." Lance said.

            What about your own health? Dragonair questioned as she also materialized, followed by Aerodactyl.

            Yeah, if you die, what's the point of this whole thing? Aerodactyl questioned in a harsh voice. We're a _team_; remember? So we _all_ have to face this demon together. Otherwise, there's no way to win. 

            Lance locked eyes with her dragon pokemon and saw that they all had the same look in their eyes. We're going to get through this together, or none of us is going to make it, they seemed to say.

            We're your _friends_, Lance! We _love_ you. We'll follow you even if it means death! Do you think we will abandon you know?   
            "Very well." Lance said. She wasn't going to fight them. "Dragonair, can you use Flash? It's wearing off."  
            Dragonair nodded and a glow from her horn suffused the cavern, filling it with light. When the darkness had all fled, they continued walking/flying along.

            Let's see what Ash is doing…

            "Seadra, use Bubblebeam!" Lance's evolved Horsea nodded as she knocked the opponent, a Doduo, high into the air.

            "Now finish it off with Tackle!"

            Seadra plowed into the double-headed bird with a fierce look in its eyes. The trainer grumbled and recalled his pokemon

            "Pay up!" Ash said.

            "Are you nuts? You're only a kid! Nobody's going to believe that you beat me!" The trainer said as he started walking away.

            "Oh yeah?" Ash asked as a faint blue glow began to surround him. He wasn't even aware that he was generating a protective aura.

            "Yeah!"  
            Ash growled. He would not be mocked! He flew at the trainer and within a second had extracted the boy's wallet. Grinning, Ash hopped on Noctowl and took off.

            The trainer cursed, but what could he do? He morosely began walking back to civilization.

End part 15!


	18. soul of ice, spirit of fire and thunder

Part 16! Aw, wasn't the last eppy touching?  
  


Disclaimer: Nintendo owns pokemon. I own whatever they don't, which is… not much at all. Oh, and notes. indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates pokemon speech.

Part 16: Soul of ice, Spirit of fire and thunder

            It was a grueling three hours later. Lance's dragon-types were looking worse and worse as the four trudged along. Just as they thought it couldn't get any worse, shards of ice began flying from all directions. Dragonair quickly generated a bubble around the group. 

            This is hard. Aerodactyl commented. * But then, it is supposed to be that way. Wasn't there another part of the legend though? What am I forgetting? I know it's pretty important. But what is it? *

            Dragonair, are you okay? Lance asked as she peered at the elegant dragon-type. Did one of those shards get you?   
            Yeah… I think so. Dragonair said. Lance climbed on and soon discovered a gaping wound, with an ice shard still partially embedded inside.

            Okay, this is going to hurt, but don't move. Lance said as she began easing out the jagged piece of ice. It was almost all out when Dragonair roared in pain as a few more pieces made it through the bubble and stabbed into her head, throwing Lance off. Lance barely managed to twist herself into a position so she wouldn't break her back, but a sickening crack resounded through the maze as her left leg gave away.

            Aerodactyl quickly raced over. Oh no! We have to get out of here quickly! 

            First we need to heal Dragonair. Lance said as she focused her Viridian power, causing her steel wings to reappear. She flew up and continued her ministrations. About fifteen minutes later, all the ice had been removed.

            Gyrados, Aerodactyl, are you two okay?   
            Yes. Dragonair got the brunt of that attack. They chorused. Lance nodded and the healing glow surrounded her and Dragonair, as well as the other two dragons, bringing the party up to full health.

            "Let's keep walking."

            They passed Articuno's test?! Dragonite asked in awe.

            Apparently. Lugia said. * Amazing… I wouldn't have thought that she could do it. Still, other tests lie ahead. And they have to get out of the maze. *

            Dragonite sipped his soda and watched.

            Hyper Beam! Gyrados roared impatiently as it blasted through the last few walls. Instantly, the ice shattered and flew everywhere. Aerodactyl quickly shielded his partner from the flying debris by swatting it away with his rock-like wings.

            Dragonair protectively moved in front of Lance. Her eyes glowed as she coated herself in Mirror Coat. Lance nervously soothed her dragon pokemon. After a few minutes, the dust settled. They were out of the ice maze.

            Congratulations. Not many have passed my first test. Lugia said. I allow you two hours of rest, before you begin the second test.   
            Lance and the dragons all inclined their heads respectively. Then, Lance pulled a bunch of Max Potions and Full Restores out of her subspace pockets. "Okay, here you go." The dragons sighed in relief as they drank down the cures. Lance gulped down a Hyper Potion herself, just in case. 

            Restoration Rain. Gyrados said, as he used his power to bring a gentle rain down on the island that softly fell over all the assembled pokemon (and Lance). It had the effects of making them feel refreshed and like they had gotten twelve hours of sleep. Gyrados were known as fearsome creatures with terrible tempers, but what the scientists did not know was that at evolution, a Gyrados could choose to keep the gentle side of Magikarp as well, which would grant it healing powers as well as ferocious attacks.

            Thank you, Gyrados. Lance said.

            No problem! Gyrados said, rather cheerfully. I wonder which test is next? 

            Let's not think about that. Aerodactyl said as he stretched out. * We had ice already… so there's two more left. I wonder which two? *

            After the rest time had passed, another wall sprang up in front of the group. However, this one was composed of both fire and electricity.

            This is probably more difficult. Dragonair commented as she pondered how to stop the wall. We can't use water or ice attacks to pass this…   
            Would normal-type work? Or rock? Aerodactyl asked. I could use Rock Slide…   
            It's worth a try. Lance said as she hopped onto Aerodactyl. Okay, let's go. I'll use psychic too. 

            Dragon and trainer dived towards the wall, almost hitting it before they let loose with Rock Slide and Psychic, respectively. The result was an explosion that flung the whole party back.

            OW! Gyrados shrieked as several rocks landed on top of his scaly hide. That stings like crazy! 

            At least you have scales as protection! Dragonair said as she quickly Hyper beamed a boulder out of the way.

            Psywave! Lance called, disrupting the direction flow of the rocks to protect Aerodactyl's wings from being crushed. We have to regroup before the next wave hits, or we'll be separated! 

            What next wave? Aerodactyl wondered as he deflected a few rocks. We only used one attack on that wall.   
            But I used Psychic and you used Rock Slide! We're receiving your attack right now, but I don't want to think about what will happen when a redoubled psychic hits.   
            Oh. Aerodactyl said. 

            Dragonair and Gyrados rushed to the other two as soon as the rocks had died down. Are you okay!? 

            Mostly, but we have to do something quick before the Psychic hits! 

            The three dragons nodded and went into Tri-attack formation, with Dragonair on the left, Gyrados on the right, and Aerodactyl up above. From each Dragon's horn (or mouth) came a hyper beam. Lance stood in the middle glowing with energy and channeling the Hyper Beam's energies into a barrier of sorts. When the Psychic hit, it just bounced off. This continued for a while, with the psychic energy bouncing back and forth until it finally wrecked the wall of flame and lightning.

Lets go. Lance said as they stepped into the empty hallway left by the barrier. The dragons nodded and they all walked down the dark passageway, expecting to be attacked any second. But nothing happened. 

Maybe there's a trap. Gyrados suggested. 

I don't sense anything… Dragonair said, sounding a bit freaked out.

There's nothing we can do though. Aerodactyl added.

Lance sighed. I just hope we can survive whatever Lugia throws at us next… 

Lugia yawned. Test#2, Complete. Test #3 is coming up.   
            Test two does not seem that hard. Dragonite said.

It's a lot harder than it looks. To be able to hold and store dragon energy in your body before releasing it to form a shield is extremely taxing and liable to kill hapless individuals without talent. 

I see.   
            Plus, every time the attack is reflected back it gets stronger. So for them to hold up that barrier for so long without a break is really something!   
            So do you think she'll be the one?   
            I'm starting to feel more confident about the situation. Lugia said.

End Part 16! Drop a review! Tell me if you like it? *Big puppy dog eyes* Please?


	19. the last step

Part 17! 

Yes, I know the last part was all about Lance. I like Lance!

Disclaimer: SHADOW DOES NOT OWN POKEMON. NEED I SAY MORE?

Notes: indicates telepathic communication, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon speech translated into English.

Tmp – Okay, let's see…Ash was levitating, not flying, but yeah, he has Hidden Power. Hey, it _has_ to be hard to become a dragon master, or else anyone could do it. Yep, Lugia is the judge. The Viridian Power is, according to the manga, 'Every few years a child is born possessing mysterious powers of the Viridian Forest'. In the manga, this means the ability to read a pokemon's thoughts and heal their wounds. I added telepathy and some other stuff for my fic.

Lauren Black – Thank you! Hehe, if Lance didn't pass, would she be a dragon master in my sequels?

Ranma – Hehehehe, Darkness coming up! 

Pikacar/Marle – Wow! I'm glad I made you laugh, thanx for all the reviews!

Thunderstorm – Thanks for your suggestion, maybe I'll use it in a different fic. But when Ash starts his journey… it won't turn out very well. Um… Ash is a bit young? But before the end, he _does_ find out Lance is really a girl…

Nikki Wind and Crystal Wind – Hi! *Hands over some Full Restore* Thanx for reading even though you were tired!

Severus' Potions Mistress – The last one is actually _not_ psychic, but you're thinking about the three legendary birds. Good! That was part of my intention.

Part 17: The last step

            Three days of walking later…

            Do you think we'll _ever_ figure out what the 3rd test is? Dragonair asked a bit doubtfully. They had slept for six hours each night, and woken up the next morning to continue searching, but Lugia had proved very elusive.

            Is the second test even over? Lance asked.

            I think so. Aerodactyl said. But… what if Lugia's giving us a break? 

            I don't think so. Gyrados muttered. 

            Well, it is. The sudden presence of the legendary dragon pokemon startled them from their conversation. 

            So what's next? Gyrados asked feeling a bit mollified.

            The third test, of course. This time, you have twenty-four hours to rejuvenate. I suggest you use that time wisely.   
            Then, Lugia left.

            Lance and her pokemon all unanimously voted to take a nice, long nap. 

            Fourteen hours later…

            What do you think the third test is? It has to be the hardest one! 

            But the second test was easier than the first one… Dragonair commented. 

            That's strange. So the third test might actually be easy… right? 

            Right. 

            Wait, let me think. Lance said. Three legendary birds. Ice. Fire. Electric. We've already gone through all three elements. Ice is strong against dragon, while fire and lightning are weak to dragon. That means… the next test should be something that's good against dragon-types.   
            But nothing else is good to dragon.   Gyrados said.

            You're wrong. Aerodactyl spoke with a feeling of dread. There is. Another dragon. 

            The group looked at each other in dismay.

            Twenty-four hours later…

            "Dragonair, Ice Beam!" There really hadn't been any warning when a gigantic bluish-black Dragonite had appeared and attacked their party. Gyrados and Aerodactyl had split up and dashed in opposite directions, leaving Lance and Dragonair to weaken the Dragonite before they attacked.

            Dragonair nodded and blasted the Dragonite with its fierce ice attack.

            The Dragonite roared in a fury and blasted them with a Hyper Beam.

            Lance winced as the energy roared inches away from her body. Even the wind created by the blast was horrifyingly strong.

            Dragonair looked pretty bad. OW…. 

            Dragonair, come back. Lance said, holding out the poke ball. You'll get even more damaged if you stay out! 

            But I have to weaken it before Aerodactyl and Gyrados attack! Otherwise, we'll have no hope of defeating it!   
            I understand. Just let me heal you. Lance said as she focused her healing power on Dragonair. The Dragonite roared again and bellowed loudly. This caused the cave to begin crumbling.

            This looks bad. Aerodactyl said, as he and Gyrados watched from a slightly safe spot.

            I think we should just attack now. 

            They didn't really get much of a chance, because just then rocks and icicles started dropping.

            Lance clutched her chest in pain as one of the icicles sank into her flesh. She could hear the roars of pain from her Dragon pokemon, and through bleary eyes, noticed that they had also been hit just as badly, if not worse. * Are we going to die now? At least we'll all be together… *

            Just then, simultaneously, the chi of all four winked out.

            Back in the cave…

            Ash shuddered as a sudden sense of coldness invaded his soul. He couldn't stop shivering. Pain ripped through his body, as if someone was tearing out part of his heart.

            "Stop!" Ash said, tears dripping from his eyes. * What is this? *

            Two of the other pokemon in the room also felt the sudden icy chill. Charmander squeaked as he shivered. Seadra trembled along with Charmander. 

            Then, Ash remembered something Lance had told him before. "When a person dies, those closest to them will feel pain. And if the pain suddenly disappears and is replaced by a sense of emptiness, it means that they have passed on."

            "What happened to Lance-chan?" Ash asked as the pain continued. "Is he hurt? I wish I could help! But I can't do anything! I'm so useless!" Unbeknownst to Ash, his eyes suddenly took a warm sea-green shade.

            Charmander suddenly began to glow with the white light of evolution, as did Seadra. Ash stared in awed reverence as the light cleared, revealing a Charizard and a pokemon that he hadn't seen before, even in his pokemon encyclopedia.

            As if understanding Ash's plea, Charizard lifted him onto its back and began flying towards Whirl Islands, guided by a golden thread of light that led into the distance. One end was coming out of Ash's body, while the other end of the beam shot off into the unknown.

            When they arrived, they saw Lance and the other dragons, sprawled on the rocky floor of the cave, unmoving. The other beam of light was coming from Lance's chest. 

            "Lance-chan?" Ash asked nervously. He quickly rushed over to the dragon trainer. "Please open your eyes, Lance-chan."

            There was no reply. Charizard and Kingdra were not successful in their attempts either.

            "LANCE-CHAN!" Ash said, in disbelief and sadness as he glimpsed the terrible wound on the dragon master's chest. "NO! This didn't happen! Lance-chan can't die! I won't allow it!" He began to cry unashamedly, hugging the dragon trainer to his chest.

            Softly, Charizard and Kingdra began to cry for their fallen teammates. Their tears splashed on the still bodies of their comrades and a pure silver light surrounded the group. Slowly, the dragons stirred, one by one, the terrible injuries on their bodies sealing up as if they had never been. 

            Lance's eyes fluttered open as she felt warmth entering her body. "Ash?"

            At the soft voice, Ash jerked up and locked eyes with Lance. "Lance-chan! Oh, I was so worried about you, I'm so sorry!" He buried his face in Lance's chest and cried some more. Lance rubbed his back calmingly. Lance decided not to ponder Ash's new eye color just yet.

            "It's okay, Ash." She whispered. 

            Just then, Dragonite reappeared. Lance quickly jumped up and prepared to attack. The other dragons also took fighting stances. However, Dragonite did not attack.

            I have seen the power of your heart. Dragonite said, voice rumbling like thunder even in telepathy. And you are worthy to become the Dragon Master. Only strong bonds between pokemon and trainers could have saved you from death, and the proof is before me. 

            All the assembled people and pokemon gasped.

            Now accept my blessing. Dragonite said. From his antennae came bright beams of multicolored light. Lance and her dragon types were bathed in its shining radiance. When the light cleared, Lance was still dressed in the same clothes, but upon her chest shone a golden symbol, visible even through the layers she wore.

            On each of the dragon's hearts the same sigil shone with radiance. Dragonite nodded again, and they vanished from the island.

End part 17! Wow, this part was angsty, exciting, and basically quite emotionally draining to write. I hope you enjoyed it! Was it dark enough? *Pokes Ranma*


	20. mastery entails what?

Part 18 of Dragon's Love! *Sighs*

Disclaimer: I in now way own pokemon. There. It's out. Now leave me alone!

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: The day after part 17

Tmp – Ah, 1st reviewer. Heh. Actually, Ash didn't evolve them. They evolved on their own, into 'Dragon' pokemon to save Lance. Ash's hidden power… not yet! But his eyes turn sea green when he uses it. But he doesn't know he's using it, you know, like how Yukito doesn't know he's Yue? 

Ranma – Hi! Well, I figured, why not? 

Thunderstorm – Well, you know, I couldn't make it _that_ dark because I'd probably have to let Lance stay dead… read some of my other fic if you want darkness.

Nikki Wind and Crystal Wind – Okay! *Snuggles all pokemon* I don't have R/S yet… *Pouts* I want it!

Lauren Black – um…. I write pretty short chapters 4 this.

Part 18: Mastery entails… what?

            When Ash, Lance, and the dragons had arrived back at the caves, all of them had immediately fallen asleep. Ash was, amazingly, the first one to awake. He yawned and saw that everyone else was still sleeping. 

            Ash shrugged, cuddled up against Lance, still feeling tired, and fell asleep again.

            When Lance awoke about two hours later, she discovered that the bindings on her chest had somehow disappeared. * Great. Now how do I explain the fact that I have breasts to an eight-year old? *

            You don't. A familiar voice said inside her head. Dragonair's eyes were still closed, but Lance could feel the presence of Dragonair's chi.

            How? 

            You're the Dragon Master now! Aerodactyl said. Remember? Casting an illusion over you would be child's play.   
            Oh. I see. Lance said. Silver bands of energy wove themselves around her body, changing its shape to the viewer's eye. A few minutes later, she once again resembled a boy.

            See? No problem. A new voice said. This came from Charizard, who yawned sleepily.

            Thank you. Lance said. * So Charmander and Seadra evolved into dragons to save the rest of us… that's really touching. * She touched her heart for a brief second, feeling the new source of magic energy emanating from the seal, and willed herself to sleep again.

            Time to send her our present. Lugia told Dragonite, who nodded.

            Yes. I know what you mean. 

            Good. Did you pick the best two? 

            Of course I did! Dragonite sounded affronted. Different elemental affinity too, for variety of course. 

            Lugia smiled. Good job.   
  


            By the time Ash awoke again, Lance had showered and was dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Bacon and eggs were sizzling in the pan, and toast was popping out of the toaster.

            "Hi, Ash." Lance said. "Did you sleep well?"

            "Yep!" Ash said, bright and cheerful again.

            "Have some breakfast." Lance said. His eyes indicated that they would talk later, and Ash nodded.

            However, they were soon interrupted by the arrival of two Dratini. 

            Hi! The first one, with her pretty eyes and thinner body chirped. Are you Lance? 

            Yes. Why? Lance asked, wondering if he still had another test to complete.

            We're going to be your new companions. The second Dratini said. This one had slightly darker coloration, indicating that it was a male.

            I see… 

            The Dragon Master must take on the responsibility of caring for the wild dragon pokemon left in the world. Dratini #1 said. Dragonite sent us to you to help. Over her heart, the symbol of mastery shone in pure gold.

            Dratini #2 did the same. You can call me Tempest. She's Storm. 

            Ash went all teary-eyed. * This is so cool! *

            Lance nodded, and the two Dratini went in their new poke balls. Then, Lance turned to Ash.

            Let's talk. 

            Ash finished drinking his milk and nodded. "Okay."

            You first.   
            "Did you pass the test? Does that mean you're a dragon master now?"

            Yes, I did. But it was thanks to you and all the others. Lance said. Ash blushed slightly. 

            "I didn't really do anything…"  
            Actually, I think you did. Can I look at your eyes? 

            Ash was puzzled by this strange request, but nodded and brushed his hair out of the way. They were a rich chocolate brown.

            "Strange, because I remember them being sea green…" Lance mused. * I was right! It is hidden power! But he can't knowingly activate it himself yet. *

            "My eyes aren't sea green." Ash said, perplexed.

            "No, but they were. That means you have your own power, hidden deep inside your heart." Lance told him.

            Ash perked up. "Really?"

            "I'm sure." Lance said, as he got up and began putting the dishes away. "Do you have any more questions?"  
            Ash shook his head. "I'm going outside to play!"

            "All right. Be good and don't get lost!"

Time passes. Seasons change. Years fly by. Pokemon evolve. Much happens. (I'm jumping years here. If enough people bug me to set a story or two during this time, I will. I've been thinking about giving Ash braces, writing a short story on that…)

Ash, age 13…

            "Ampharos, use Thunderpunch!" Lightning had already evolved into Ampharos and slammed a fist of electricity into the Pidgeot that his opponent was using.

            "Shoot! Pidgeot, Mirror Move!" 

            Lance watched from the sidelines with a small smile on her face. They were in Celadon City, because they needed to pick up some stones and vitamins from the pokemon mart. Ash was dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt, a red league jacket and cap, and a double poke belt that held 12 poke balls. He looked very cute.

            Lance caught that thought and frowned. * No, don't think about it! He's only thirteen! You'd think I would have gotten over a simple crush by now… *

            Somehow, it doesn't seem like a simple crush to me. Her Dragonite replied. Her faithful Dratini had finally reached its most powerful stage. Storm and Tempest had evolved into Dragonair, one Light, one Dark, and some of the other pokemon had changed and grown as well. Besides, he _is_ thirteen… 

            You're right… Lance sighed. I really do love him. But I don't know if he can cope with the facts now… especially with those recent Team Rocket attacks. 

            I see. 

            "Lightning, use Thunder!" Pidgeot went down in a hurry.

            The trainer scowled and tossed Ash some money. 

            "I won, Lance-chan!" Ash said, hugging Lance tightly, not caring if anyone saw. It wasn't important, anyways. Lance-chan was his only friend and family. Besides, Lance was just too cool!

            Lance mussed Ash's hair playfully. "Well, let's go!"

            Ash nodded and they flew back to the cave.

End part 18!  
  



	21. winds of change

Part 19! Wow, I never thought I'd write so much… Hmm…

Disclaimer: Come on, be serious! You don't REALLY think that I own pokemon, do you? *Frowns*

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates translated poke speech. Oh, and Lance is a girl.

Tmp – I love illusions, more convenient! Let's see, Lance still likes Ash, and she still hasn't told him… actually… I'm not telling you how Ash finds out!  
Thunderstorm – Okay!

Severus' Potion Mistress – I have braces too… chappie coming!

Nikki Wind and Crystal Wind – I guess you like it?

Lauren Black – Gracias!

Part 19: Winds of change

            "We have to find him!" Officer Jenny of Cerulean said.   

            "That's impossible, cousin! We've been searching for years and still no trace of Ash Ketchum!"

            "But his uncle's will clearly states that at age thirteen, the money will go to him!"

            "Listen." The lead Jenny said. "There haven't been any leads, clues, hints, or anything! Even Thaddeus himself couldn't find Ash!"

            "Don't worry. I have a way." Another Jenny put in. She was from the Lavender branch. "I just happen to have a Gastly…"

            "Aha!"

            "Yes… that could work…"

            Lance stared in disbelief at Thaddeus's will, which had been published in the news in an effort to locate Ash.

            "Twenty-five million dollars to Ash on his thirteenth birthday if he will be betrothed to-!" Lance dropped the newspaper.

            What's wrong? Dragonair asked.

            Look at the name, Tempest.   
            Tempest shrugged. So it's some rich girl. What's it to you? 

            Tempest dear, I _am_ that rich girl. If you rearrange the syllables in Catelyn Vongard, and take out a few, you get Lance Dragyn. Fortunately, I have also been missing for years, but still… the police are going to start looking now.   
            Shoot! 

            Yes… Lance said. Just then, her eyes turned silver. Intruder alert! 

            Near the entrance to the hidden room inside of the cave, Aerodactyl and Gyrados pressed some buttons. Instantly, an electric fence went up, shielded by an illusion of a rocks and dirt. Like nothing was there.

            What is it? Gyrados asked, straining his eyes.

            Aerodactyl let off a burst of Supersonic. It's a group of spelunkers. 

            Okay, we'll just stay out of sight then… 

            A week passed.

            "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Lance said. He and Ash had been having lunch at a restaurant in Pewter, when Team Rocket had suddenly attacked, spouting some strange poetry. Most of the people had fled. The agents had sent out a variety of poison-type pokemon to attack.

            "Dewgong, use Ice Beam!" A new voice shouted. A teenage girl in a black dress and high heels appeared, riding a Dewgong. 

            "Gengar, use Nightshade!" Another voice shouted. This came from a short, stooped old woman in a purple dress.

            "Right!" Ash said. "Ampharos, Thunder!"

            In a few minutes, the entire group had been dispatched.

            "Hi. I'm Lorelei and this is Agatha." The girl introduced herself.

            Lance shook hands with her. So did Ash.

            Agatha looked at Lance. "You – are you from the Viridian Forest?"

            Lance blinked. "How did you know?"

            "My ex-boyfriend was too. You have the same power he does. You have power that he could only dream of, though, that peace-loving fool!"  
            Lorelei looked at them. "We're on a quest to free pokemon from the evils of humanity. Will you join us?"

            Ash and Lance held a quiet, telepathic conference for a few minutes, before they nodded assent.

            Three months later…

            "Ash!" Lance cried, pushing him out of the way of a Horn Drill attack from an enraged, Team Rocket Nidoking.

            Ash shrieked as blood splattered over his clothes. "Lance-chan! Scyther, go! Use Slash!" Scyther flew from its poke ball and slashed at Nidoking, starting a one-on-one battle with it.

            "Quick!" Lorelei said, as she and Agatha ran in with the serum that they had stolen from Team Rocket. "We need to get out of here!"

            "Gengar can teleport us." Agatha said, as she scooped up the wounded Dragon Master and Lorelei took Ash by the hand. "Let's Teleport!"

            They vanished in a flash of blue fire.

            "Is he okay?" Ash asked anxiously as Agatha set them down in the apartment she and Lorelei were renting.

            "It looks pretty bad." Agatha said grimly. "He might survive, though… but he will need professional medical care. I'm not skilled enough."

            "No! If we go to a hospital-!" Ash broke off as he stared at the horrid wound in Lance's side.

            "What?" Lorelei asked.

            Ash closed his eyes. * Lance-chan said I healed him before. I can't remember what happened, but please, Lugia, please let me help! * Behind closed lids, his eyes turned a warm, soothing sea green. A soft music began to play in the air as green energy flowed over Lance's still form. Slowly, the wound began to knit itself together.

            "Stop, Ash." Lorelei said after a few minutes. "You'll tire yourself out!"

            Ash didn't seem to notice. More energy trailed down his arms and into Lance's body, the wound closing little by little.

            "Leave them be, Lorelei." Agatha said, placing a hand on her student's shoulder and guiding her out of the room.

            Lorelei cast one last worried look back before she followed Agatha out.

            Ash breathed a sigh of relief as the injury finally repaired itself completely. He slumped against Lance's body.

            Lance's eyes opened weakly. "Ash?" He asked, in a raspy tone.

            "I'm fine. But what about you?" Ash asked as he lifted his head to look into Lance's eyes.

            "Thank you." Lance whispered. 

            Ash nodded and smiled. "It will be all right, Lance."  
            "Yes." Lance said solemnly. "It will be."

End Part 19!

Angst…. Nearly character death… hmm… what more could you want? Anyways, drop a review!


	22. Ash's first date

Extra chapter for 'Dragon's Love'…inserted appropriately, of course

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, 'NUFF SAID.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Ranma – yep, poor Lance. Of course Ash doesn't know…

Counterfeit Lord – wow, thank you for your constructive review.

Tmp – Lorelei and Agatha are solitary, antisocial people with little societal contact. Thaddeus is dead, remember that Lance killed him? So the engagement transfers over to his closest relative, lil' Ash.

Lauren Black – I see.

Pikacar/Marle – don't worry, they _will_ get together! Pokemon list: Weedle/Kakuna/Beedrill (male)

Chikorita (female) Chikki Mereep/Flaafy/Ampharos (male) Lightning Scyther (male) Poliwag/Poliwhirl (male) Spearow (male) 

Nikki and Crystal wind – hey! You guys didn't review this chapter! And you're the ones bugging me to update! *GLARE*

Severus' Potion Mistress – update coming. Lance can't die _that_ easily.

Extra chapter: Ash's first date

            "Spearow, Drill Peck, now!"

            Ash's Spearow fluffed up, grinned, and pecked the opponent Hitmonchan to smithereens. Ash grinned.

            The pink-haired girl sighed and withdrew her pokemon. "Wow…"

            "Good match." Ash said. 

            The girl was still staring at him. "You're a good trainer."

            "You are too."

            "Would you like to go out with me?"

            Ash blinked. "What do you mean?"

            "I mean, on a date."

            "A date?"

            "Where a boy and a girl do stuff together."

            Ash still looked a tad confused, but he nodded.

            "Great! Here's my address." Kelly said, handing him a scrap of paper. "I'll be waiting at six-thirty."

            And then she left, leaving Ash to wonder what he had gotten into.

            Lance looked at him critically. "Ash, you can't wear jeans and a t-shirt."

            "Why not?"

            "Because, if you're trying to impress a girl, you want to look _nice_."

            Ash blinked.

            Lance dragged him over to her closet. "Here, take this." She pulled out a pair of dark blue pants and a dark blue top. There were little stars around the fringes in gold.

            "Wow…"

            "Now go put them on." Lance said, shoving Ash into the bathroom.

            Five minutes later, Ash came out.

            "Not bad." Lance said, clapping.

            Ash blushed. "You think so?"

            Lance nodded. "Whoever she is, she's a very lucky girl." She closed her eyes for a second, telling her mind to shut up.

            "Well, I should get going."

            Lance waved goodbye to Ash. She waited until he was gone before she let her emotions out.

            Elsewhere…

            *CRASH*

            CALM DOWN! 

            I'm trying to! 

            No you're not! 

            Lance sighed. All right. I'm taking some sleeping pills and going to bed. 

            Meanwhile…

            "Hi!" Kelly said chirpily.

            "Hi." Ash said. "So, um… are you ready?"

            "Yep! Let's go to the movies!"

            "Ok…"

            Ash was feeling nervous, never having had contact with a girl before. And with the recent Team Rocket attacks, maybe it wasn't the best thing, but…

            He wanted to be normal. Besides, hopefully team rocket wouldn't attack.

            Kelly dragged Ash down the street to the theater where Titanic was being shown. Ash paid for the tickets and snacks, and then they entered the theater. As soon as the movie started, Kelly became enraptured. Ash felt bored.

            * This is such a stupid story…. *

            They were thirty minutes into the movie when Kelly said that she had to go to the bathroom. Ash shrugged and waited for her to come back.

            The bathroom…

            "Is that him?"

            "Yes, boss."

            "Good. Prepare the sleeping injection."

            "Yes sir."

            Kelly prepared the needle and prepared to attack.

            Ash looked up when Kelly returned.

            Kelly focused her attention on the movie again. Ash began to drift in and out of consciousness, as he was getting very bored. It was on one of his out periods when Kelly attacked. She swiftly plunged the needle into his arm and waited for the drug to take action.

            Meanwhile…

            Lance wrapped herself in a cloak of invisibility and looked around. * Let's see… did Ash tell me where he was going? He said something about movies… *

            She shrugged and entered the first movie theater. Fortunately, it was the right one. Lance looked around and cast out her senses for his chi, before she finally pinpointed the exact location. * Screen four… all right. *

            She slid in like a shadow, and glanced around for Ash.

            Back with Ash and Kelly…

            "What-" Ash didn't get to say anything else, because the knock out drug worked extremely fast and he fainted.

            Kelly grinned. * Team Rocket is _way_ out of your league. * She began quietly shifting Ash off the seat.

            Ash moaned something in his sleep and tossed fitfully.

            "Quiet, you." Kelly hissed as she attempted to get him onto the floor so he wouldn't attract any attention.

            Ash continued to mumble incoherently. Kelly sighed.

            * Why did I get stuck with this job? *

            Lance narrowed her eyes as Ash's chi suddenly damped. * Paralysis or sleep… * She quietly walked over to where he was.

            Just in time to see Kelly trying to drag him out.

            Lance's eyes flashed angrily as she scanned Kelly's mind. * So. Team Rocket has discovered his identity. I'll have to warn him to be more careful. * She nodded to herself and released Charmander.

            'Charmander, Slash now."'

            "OW!" Kelly screamed as she felt something slash her arm. "What the!?"

            Charmander roared and breathed out a Flamethrower attack.

            "HELP! I'm on FIRE!" She cried.

            Lance chuckled quietly to herself. * No use… because I've cloaked us in an illusion of nothingness."

            The people in the theater looked around, but saw absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

            Lance smiled. "Now use Dragonbreath."

            Kelly let out a truly horrifying shriek as she was vaporized. Then, she became nothing.

            Lance picked up Ash and teleported back to the cave. When Ash woke up, his head throbbed like crazy. "What happened?"

            "The girl you asked out was a Team Rocket agent." Lance said. "Couldn't you sense her aura?"

            "I…" Ash flushed, embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it.

            Lance narrowed her eyes. "Lucky I had a bad feeling and decided to check up on you. Otherwise, what would have happened?"

            "Sorry, Lance-chan…"

            Lance sighed. "It's okay. Just be more careful from now on."

            Ash nodded. Then, he went to bed.

            Lance tucked him in and smiled. * Careful, Thunder's child. You were always the most innocent and naïve. You must be on your guard. I will not always be here to protect you… *

End chapter!

Remember, review or I won't update…


	23. Truth hurts like nothing else

Part 20! *Authoress sighs in exhaustion, before tumbling to the floor, asleep. *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own pokemon. I doubt Nintendo will sell it to me anyways…

Notes: None, except I apologize for the abruptness of the ending…

Ranma – well, you know me. Don't think Ash has had any, if much female contact before Misty. He still thinks Lance is a guy…

Pikacar/Marle – yes, Ash could do with some societal lessons. ^_^

Tmp – lucky, Ash discovers the truth in this chapter! Thunder's child will be elaborated on later, and probably in a different fic.

Nikki and Crystal – thanks!

Guy Shani – thank you for all the reviews, it made me really happy. ^_^

Part 20: Truth hurts like nothing else

            Lance cradled Ash's body in her arms as she poured more chi and energy into him. "Damn it, Ash, why did you have to play the hero and try to shut down Team Rocket's machine on your own? If you had waited for Agatha, you wouldn't have been hit with all of that energy!"

            But I had to. Ash said telepathically.

            Lance started. Ash? I thought you were unconscious. 

            I'm not sure… Ash admitted. 

            Ash, this is too dangerous. Lance said. You're still only fourteen. I hate putting you in danger like this. 

            But I'm part of the Elite Five! Sometime during the months, Bruno had shown up and joined the group.

            I know. Lance said. But Ash, this can't continue. One of these days… it's not going to work out. She turned away so that Ash couldn't see the tears threatening to form in her crystal blue eyes.

            Ash didn't say anything else.

            If you can make him hate you, would that work? Dragonite asked.

            I don't know… Lance admitted. I would rather not try it… 

            What if you have no choice? Tempest queried.

            In that case… Lance sighed. I suppose… Silently, a plan began to brew in the depths of the Dragon Master's mind.

            The next day…

            "Lance-chan?" Ash asked as he looked around. His sight was still a bit blurry, the electricity from Team Rocket's machine had done significant damage to his eyes and they would still need time to heal.

            "Poli, I choose you!" Ash said, releasing Poliwhirl. "Do you see Lance-chan anywhere?"

            _He is probably in the bathroom._ Poliwhirl said. _Can't you hear the water running?_

Ash listened closely. "Oh, I see. Okay, let's wait."

            _Um, he left breakfast for you on the table…_

"He did?" Ash made his way over to the table. There, it was set with scrambled eggs, a plate with bacon strips, and a stack of pancakes. Near his cup of milk sat the maple syrup and strawberry jam as well.

            "Yum!" Ash said, as he dug into the food. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him.

            "Morning, Lance-chan." Ash said.

            "Good morning." Lance said. She sat down across from Ash. The white shirt and pants she was wearing contrasted darkly with her red jacket. * I hope the powder worked… *

            Ash didn't look up. "Are we going anywhere today?"  
            "No, I don't think so." Lance said. "We need a break, anyways."

            "Wai!" Ash said as he jumped out of his chair and glomped Lance.

            *SLOW DRAMATIC PAUSE*

            Ash _slowly_ poked Lance in the chest. "Lance-chan?! How did this happen? Did Team Rocket do something to you?"  
            "No." Lance said. 

            "Then you've always been a girl?!"

            Lance nodded.

            Ash's teenage hormones finally caught up with him. * AAAHHHH! No way! So I've been hugging a girl all this time?! And what about chi transference? Doesn't that count as kissing? Oh my god! I've had my first kiss already?! AAAHHH! I'm only fourteen! Wait, that might explain why I was attracted to him, I mean _her_. At least I'm not perverted, right? Oh no! What am I going to do? *

            Ash went into shock. It wasn't helped by the fact that what Lance was wearing showed that she was a girl.

            Lance kissed Ash.

            Ash snapped out of his trance. "L-lance-chan…" He turned bright red and tried to pull away.

            "I-I don't think I can deal with this, on top of everything else." Ash managed to stutter out.

            "I understand." Lance said. "Do you concede my point now?"

            "But I could have survived it! But now that I know that you're a girl on top of everything else…" Ash turned tomato red as his mind began playing out a variety of scenarios. * Oh my god, I've seen Lance shirtless before, but she looked like a guy, wait, oh my god… *

            "I've hugged you while-!" Ash broke off and flushed again. 

            Lance thought back to the times they had gone swimming and she had been shirtless.

            "So?"

            "You looked like a guy then! Wait, if you're a _girl,_ how come you looked like a guy?"

            Poliwhirl shrugged. This was pretty amusing.

            "I know! I've read about this before! Jusenkyo curses! Did you fall in the spring of the drowned boy? Or were you a boy who fell in the spring of the drowned girl?"  
            "Um…" Lance wasn't quite sure how to explain the situation to Ash. "No, I'm 100% female…"

            "Then…" Ash grew a huge question mark on top of his head. "Wait! What's your name as a girl?"

            "Catelyn Vongard."

            "That sounds familiar…" Ash said. Just then, it hit him. "Isn't that the girl I'm supposed to marry to inherit my uncle's fortune?!"

            Lance shrugged.

            Ash fainted.

            Lance picked Ash up in her arms. "So young, and still having to deal with all of this… it would be better if you forgot."

            She leaned down and kissed Ash slowly. Lines of black light plaited themselves around the pair. One by one, Ash's memories evaporated into a pool of blackness. An illusion wove itself around him, changing his appearance to that of a ten year old. His clothes changed, into a red and white vest, red league cap, red and white sneakers, black t-shirt, and blue jeans. However, he still kept his starlight orb locket.

            After a few minutes, Lance pulled away. "It's done. Aerodactyl, I choose you!"

            Aerodactyl popped out. What is it? 

            Take him to Pallet Town. Lance said. From now on, there is only the Elite Four… 

            The dragon pokemon nodded and flew off.

End Part 20! *Sobs* WAAHHHH! I don't want to part them! *Sniffles*


	24. The end? Or the beginning?

Part 21!

Disclaimer: Alas, I wish pokemon were mine. But it is not.

Ranma – thank you! DARKNESS!

Pikacar/Marle – Championshipping is one of the few pairings I support, so why would I break them up?

Lauren black – OK

Tmp – Hehehehe, you know I can't leave them parted. Wedding? Hmm…

Guy Shani – hi! ^_^ Hehehe, I like being mysterious  
  


Chapter 21: The end? Not so…

Back to the present…

            "You're a girl." Blue repeated for the millionth time.

            "Yes." Lance said, crossing her arms. "What's wrong?"

            Ash snuggled tighter against Lance, earning a raised eyebrow from Blaine. "What?" He asked defensively.

            Green looked contemplative. "Well, it's not _that_ far-fetched of a theory."

            Yellow finally got over her shock and turned to Lance. "But why are you trying to destroy the world?"  
            Lance sweatdropped. "Have you not listened to a single word of the story?" Her eyes blazed a silver color as her clothes were replaced by silver armor with dragon patterns on it over an ice blue robe. Stylized silver bracelets appeared on her arms, and her white boots changed into silver armored boots. From her back sprouted a pair of metallic silver wings, like dragon's wings.

            "I'm the Dragon Master!"

            "And what does that have to do with anything?"

            Lance sweatdropped. * She's really dense… I _cannot_ believe this. This is so not working… *

            "Never mind." Lance said. She flew upwards. "I think Lugia's still waiting for me. I have to do this."

            "Why?"

            Lance hissed angrily. "This age is over!" She vanished from view and soon, the ominous crackled of electricity was heard. Waves of destruction spread out in all directions.

            "This is bad." Blue said, voicing the concerns of all present.

            Green hugged Blue. "I'm scared…"

            "Shh, I'll protect you…"

            Yellow went into angst mode. * Oh no! I couldn't stop him! I mean her! I was trying to show him – her, that the way of thinking was wrong, but! *

            Blaine looked worried. * That bird must have been Lance's secret weapon! *

            Ash closed his eyes. "Illusion down." He reverted back into a seventeen year old, dressed in black.

 From his back appeared a pair of semi-transparent wings/fins, silver-streaked clear sea-green color. His clothes changed into a pure white robe with a dark blue sash. His feet were bare, but his legs were covered with a pattern of scales. So were his arms.

            His eyes opened. They were a clear sea-green color.

            Pika gasped. _You're not Destiny! You're Hope! I knew that there were two forms of the pokemon, but…_

            "Correct." Ash said, smiling. "Destiny destroys and Hope restores." He spread his wings? Fins? And flew up after Lance.

            "RED!" Yellow shouted.

            "Let him go." Blue told her.

            "What?!"

            "This is the way its meant to be… I think." Green said, grinning.

            Blaine sweatdropped, while Blue bonked her on the head affectionately. "Baka."

            "What?"

            Lance watched the destruction impassively.

            Ash landed behind her and touched her on the shoulder. Soon, a new age will begin. Don't look so worried. 

            Yes. Lance replied. When the earth is cleansed of humanity's power. And I'm not worried. This has always been the duty of the guardians. We are bound by fate, just as others are, strange as it may seem. But with guardianship power comes a price… 

            The price of forgetting, and remembering, and having to make the right choice, even when it seems wrong. 

            The price of being torn apart, and being put back together, even though there are missing pieces… 

            The price of dying, and living, and dying, on the whim of capricious fate. 

            Still, as long as you are by my side… 

            Ash's cheeks were tinged slightly with pink as he blushed slightly. I wish… 

            Now, you know Fate won't grant us our wishes. 

            But I have Hope. Ash said, touching his heart.

            Lance smiled slightly. Yes, you do, for you are hope. And that spark of light in you will never be lost, though your magic is shadow. 

            Ash sighed and snuggled up next to Lance as the waves continued on their path.

            Who knows how long they sat there? But after the earth had finally been cleansed, Ash opened his mouth and began to sing.

            As he sang, his wings/fins opened and a healing rain began to fall. Soon, lush forests sprang up, and fertile grasslands. Pokemon appeared and danced happily in the beautiful new world. 

            The two smiled at each other.

            Our work is done. Lance said. * We didn't need Fire this time… that's good, she's really weak right now… *

            Yes. Ash replied. 

            I love you. 

            I know. 

            Lance kissed Ash on the lips lightly. Really? 

            Of course! Ash said. Clouds appeared and shielded the pair from view. 

            Time passed, and then the cycle of rebirth began.

            Don't forget me. Lance whispered as they stepped through the gates of reincarnation.

            I won't. Ash promised. He handed her his starlight orb locket. I promise. 

            Remember, I will always be forever yours. 

            As will I. Ash replied. They kissed one last time. Then, white light surrounded the pair and they were no more.

End Story!

Well, it's finally over! *Slumps over computer tiredly* Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember, the sequels are 'Dragon's Tears', 'Dragon's Silence', and 'Dragon's Mastery'.

Dragon's Mastery will go up a week or so after this is posted.


End file.
